Fictober 2019
by Aoba Ritsu
Summary: Colección de 31 drabbles, uno por cada día de octubre, siguiendo la actividad de Motín Fanficker. Fandom: Hetalia. Temáticas variadas y diversos personajes. Día 31: Llanto (Dinamarca)
1. Día 0: Introducción

¡Hola a todos! ¡Bienvenidos a este pequeño proyecto en el que quise participar!

¡Fictober! Treinta y un drabbles, uno por día durante todo el mes de octubre. Activad hecha por el grupo MotínFanficker.

Esto significa mi salida del hiatus y mi regreso a Wattpad.

Mis actualizaciones en se verán afectadas, pero aseguro que volverán a fin de mes. A igual que varias de las historias que tengo en esa plataforma van a ser publicadas igualmente por Wattpad.

Mi Fictober estará centrado en Hetalia. Temáticas variadas que van desde lo histórico al drama o cosas random. No me centro en ninguna pareja en específico, intenté variar lo más que pude con los personajes y parejas.

Fin del comunicado. ¡Nos vemos!

~Aoba.


	2. Día 1: Dicotomía

**Dicotomía**

Antonio solía cuestionar su moralidad siempre que se encontraba haciendo sus oraciones. Siempre se sembraba en su mente aquel pensamiento dicotómico que lo hacía dudar sobre que camino debía guiar su vida, si seguir el camino de la razón o el de su corazón.

En su cama se encontraba Lovino profundamente dormido, tranquilo y sereno, había ido a la habitación Antonio como un niño buscando protección luego de haber tenido una pesadilla. Le sorprendió la serenidad que había en su rostro cuando dormía, lo adorable que era; algo contrastante con la irascible y cambiante personalidad que en verdad tenía el italiano. Le causaba algo de gracia cuando lo maldecía o insultaba, sabía que no lo decía en serio, porque cuando dejaba caer sus barreras Lovino podía llegar a ser en verdad cariñoso hacía él.

El español fue frotándose las sienes mientras volvía a ponerse de pie, salió de la habitación cuidando de no despertar al joven italiano. Necesitaba ir al baño a mojarse la cara y despejar un poco su mente y calmar aquella idea que estaba molestándolo desde hace tiempo: si confesar lo que en verdad sentía por Lovino o callarlo por completo.

Había pasado años callando, reprimiendo lo que sentía por el italiano y expresándolo con gestos obvios que siempre Lovino pasaba por alto. Cada que lo invitaba a cenar o preparaba su comida favorita, le hacía regalos o cuando se reía de los insultos que le lanzaba cuando llegaba a decirle "Lindo"… inclusive llegó a dar una pequeña escena de celos cuando Lovino coqueteó con una de las chicas que trabajaban con él. Sin contar que tendría que enfrentarse a sus jefes si ambos llegaran a tener una relación.

Creía que todo a su tiempo saldría a la luz y el chico podría adivinar todas las señales, y cuando eso ocurriese podría estar tranquilo para poder revelarle sus sentimientos. Sólo tendría que esperar un poco más, el tiempo lo cura todo.

Se miró en el espejo del baño luego de haberse mojado el rostro, admiraba su reflejo, hasta en aquella artificial imagen podría notar la aflicción que guardaba en su interior. –¿Y si en realidad el tiempo no lo pudiese todo?—le decía a su reflejo —Es muy fácil pensar que dejando pasar los días o meses las cosas se solucionan, lo peor es que te autoconvences y crees superarlo—

Antonio parpadeó y volvió a mojarse la cara, pero su reflejo seguía allí, clavando en él su mirada de decepción. —Un buen día todo eso que has creído se derrumbará y te encontrarás de nuevo con ese sentimiento del que ya casi ni te acordabas, y que a pesar de todo sigue ahí. El dolor. ¡Otra vez no! ¿no recuerdas el tiempo que te costó recuperarte? Aquellas noches sin dormir, las angustias y tus días vacíos… ¿quieres volver a revivir todo eso?—

Él negó. Estaba recordando sus antiguas decepciones amorosas: Roderich, Emma y su hermano…

—Con Lovino es diferente— replicó.

Y luego volvió a mirarse —¿No sería mejor que tomaras otros caminos? Sinceramente amores no te faltan, tienes la capacidad de enamorar a quien quieras y ahora estás en un lío por un hombre que, realmente, no sabes si te quiere ¡Piensa! ¿crees que vale la pena? no existen los amores eternos y probablemente esto lo único que va a hacer es ilusionarte y volverte a lastimar—

Hubo un silencio largo.

Su corazón estaba aturdido por aquellas palabras que antes había soltado su razón, casi se había convencido de todo lo dicho, pero después de reflexionarlo bien su corazón habló a través de su boca —Sé que tus palabras no son del todo ciertas, pero tampoco son erróneas; no es lo mismo pensar que sentir, razonar que hacer las cosas por impulso, porque los que piensan son aquellos que nunca se arriesgan… pobre de aquel que no esté dispuesto a perderlo todo por amor, de quien teniendo en frente el amor de su vida, no es capaz de quitarse la máscara y sentir—

Dejó la llave del lavabo corriendo mientras sentía sus latidos cada vez más fuertes —Porque el amor no sólo es alegría, también es dolor y lágrimas, es muchas cosas… la verdad es que no sé qué pesa más, si la _razón_ o el _corazón_. Lo que sé es que si uno no siente se transforma en una cosa incapaz de demostrar cariño y confianza. Por eso creo que uno debe arriesgarse por lo que siente, eso puede salir bien o mal, equivocarse o vivir el resto de su vida con la persona amada... otra cosa que me queda clara es que quien se enamora soy yo, y el amor se siente con el corazón, no con la cabeza—

Se hizo el silencio... terminó por cerrar la llave y terminó de meditar todo, su corazón decidió tomar el camino correcto...

Regresó a su habitación, tomó del hombro al italiano y lo movió un poco para despertarlo. Lovino fue abriendo los ojos con dificultad —¿Qué… qué quieres? — bostezó.

Antonio tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, acarició su cabello y se acercó a el chico —¿Te parece si más tarde salimos a dar un paseo? Hay algo importante que quería decirte…

Fin

* * *

_**Primer drabble entregado, me rompí la cabeza con el tema, pero ¡lo logré!**_

_**¿Demasiado cursi? Si**_

_**¿Será así siempre? Espero que no.**_

_**Ojalá les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente.**_

_**~Aoba.**_


	3. Día 2: Fantasma

**Fantasma**

Aquella mujer lo había citado en la Abadía de Westminster durante la noche, como todos los años, cuando había poca luz y el bullicio de la ciudad podía apreciarse sólo a algunas calles cercanas. El Big Ben cantó avisando que era la media noche, momento para que Arthur entrara en la abadía sin ser descubierto.

Normalmente esta estaba abierta al público durante el día y no parecía un sitio tan aterrador teniendo en cuenta lo que en verdad era: un cementerio. Pero en la noche era algo completamente diferente, Arthur no lo describiría como aterrador sino como deprimente. Tenía que ser sincero, no le gustaba aquel lugar que guardaba tanta historia de su país, a todas las personas que ahora descansado allí las había conocido en vida.

Los guardias de seguridad hacían su ronda de vigilancia y luego se encerraban en las oficinas sólo para checar las cámaras de seguridad. Él esperó a que eso ocurriera, manteniéndose escondido entre uno de los grandes peldaños del lugar.

Así que, cuando supo que estaba solo fue caminando hasta el sitio donde sabía que podía encontrarla, dentro de la capilla de Enrique VII. Desde que la perdió en 1603, prometió venir a visitarla año con año, promesa que nunca rompió, sin importar los conflictos y las guerras que estuvieran pasando en su reino, él siempre estaba para ella cada 24 de marzo sin falta.

Su tumba, sellada y con una escultura de ella recostada, aun así, manteniendo todo el esplendor que le caracterizaba, pero esa fría piedra no era la persona que añoraba ver. Se sentó a un lado de la tumba, extendiendo su mano hacía las frías manos de la escultura, cerró los ojos esperando por ella. Recordando como era cuando estuvo a su cuidado… cuando fue su amada reina.

_Ojos azul zafiro, piel pálida como la luna, melena de fuego_

_Ella tenía una corona de fuego y oro_

_Ella fue amada_

_Esto sé que es verdad, mi Elizabeth_

Sin quererlo, se quedó dormido, recordándola perfectamente. Ella nació en la noche de una tormenta, en una tierra desgarrada, no había heredero masculino para este reino que oscureció el corazón de su padre.

¿Cómo podría saber entonces que tan fuerte tendría que ser su vida?, sin madre y bastarda, pero Dios la eligió para el trono de Inglaterra.

Ella sólo tenía tres años cuando su madre fue ejecutada, Ana Bolena, en mayo su cabeza fue cortada por un crimen de que injustamente se le acusó. Su hija, Elizabeth, subiría al trono después de sus dos hermanos Edward y Mary… con sólo 25 años.

La primera vez que se reunieron se quedó asombrando ante la fortaleza que esa muchacha pelirroja tenía en los ojos, en su semblante. Se habían quedado solos en la sala de trono, ella estaba sentada en el mismo lugar en el que alguna vez estuvo su padre Enrique VIII.

En un punto ella le miró fijamente, buscando un gesto amistoso o alguna palabra reconfortante —¿Puedo ser grandiosa como mi padre? ¿Seré amada por mi gente?—

Comprendió que ella tendría que cargar con un enorme peso en su espalda, muchos dudarían de ella, los reinos vecinos aprovecharían cualquier oportunidad para debilitarla, las relaciones con Escocia, Francia y España eran problemáticas.

—Creo que nuestro reino no podría estar en mejores manos, su majestad— fue lo que respondió Arthur —No veo la necesidad de que se compare con su padre y la gente la amara tanto como yo—

El reinado de Elizabeth fue muy tranquilo y próspero. Tuvo la enorme habilidad de rodearse de consejeros inteligentes y nada corruptos, quienes después le insistirían en la necesidad de casarse para tener un hijo a quien heredarle el trono. Ella lo rechazó y siguió siempre soltera para reinar sola en Inglaterra sin ningún consorte. A pesar de eso tuvo muchos pretendientes. El más famoso fue Felipe II, que había estado casado con su hermana Mary. Desde el principio sintió atracción por Elizabeth, pero ella lo rechazó y no aceptó su propuesta matrimonial tras morir su hermana.

—El matrimonio solo lleva a la guerra o peor, se tiene suerte si es divorcio— dijo Elizabeth —El matrimonio de Mary fue despreciado y nuestro reino comprometido. Mi madre perdió la vida; yo no tendré ningún amante ni ningún maestro—

Felipe II no se tomó bien el rechazo y lo curioso es que años después ambos monarcas acabaron entrando en guerra. Fue el famoso episodio de la Armada Invencible enviada por el rey para conquistar Inglaterra. Un episodio que Arthur no quería recordar en ese momento.

Arthur despertó dos horas después y al levantar la vista pudo contemplar al espíritu de su antigua reina frente a él, sentada en el ataúd. Se acercó más y recargó su cabeza en su regazo como solía hacerlo cuando estaba viva, como cuando se despidió de ella en su lecho de muerte.

—_Gloriana, my Virgin Queen…—_ la llamó en un susurro apenas sintiendo su roce —Me hace feliz ser el primero en venir a verte—

En su abrigo sólo guardaba una rosa roja, la cual dejó en sus manos. Era la madrugada del 24 de marzo y cuando el sitio se abriera a los turistas estaba seguro de que llenarían ese santuario con cientos de flores más. Porque fue en ese día hace más de cuatrocientos años que ella había partido de ese mundo.

* * *

**-Gloriana: con ese nombre solían referirse a la Reina Elizabeth I**

**Espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente **

**~Aoba**


	4. Día 3: Odio

**Odio**

"_Siempre seremos amigos ¿Verdad?" _

"_Si… siempre seremos amigos"_

_La promesa que dos pequeñas naciones se hicieron cuando en verdad no sabían cómo era el mundo, cruel. Pero si hay algo más cruel que el mundo, es el tiempo, el tiempo no perdona ni tampoco olvida._

ᴥ

Berwald tenía una cicatriz en su costado derecho y recordaba bien quien se la había causado. La cicatriz para él significaba muchas cosas, muchos recuerdos que había luchado por ocultar.

Alguna vez escuchó que el amor era el sentimiento más fuerte que el hombre puede experimentar. Pero él creía que otro sentimiento podía opacarlo, ese era el odio.

¿Cómo explicar que el odio que sentía por aquella persona era aun mas fuerte que el cariño que alguna vez le tuvo?

Detestaba que algunos de sus recuerdos más felices hayan sido con él, cuando era una pequeña nación recordaba siempre estar junto a él. Lo seguía, hacían las mismas cosas y varias veces se divirtieron… aquellos lejanos días en las que podía considerarlo su amigo.

Eran dos niños en la nieve, jugando a ser guerreros, a ser reyes. Encontraron a los demás y siglos después fueron una familia, que por diferentes razones, guerras y desacuerdos terminó por romperse.

ᴥ

Mathias había hecho cosas que Berwald no podía personar fácilmente, 1505 fue un golpe duro para el reino sueco. El primer baño de sangre de Kalmar, el monarca de la Unión ejecutó al alcalde y a todo el concejo de la ciudad por supuestamente apoyar a los independentistas.

El sonido de un golpe fue lo que calló el alboroto en la sala. Berwald yacía en el suelo y Mathias estaba de pie frente a él, acomodándose los guantes antes de levantarlo del cuello de la camisa.

—¡No hay manera de que un debilucho como tu pueda sobrevivir solo! ¿O acaso pensaste que lo permitiría? — aquella alegría se había ido, el tono de su voz sólo expresaba rabia y desesperación.

Los presentes centraron su atención en lo que ocurría con los mayores.

—No seas tan confiado…— Berwald se había soltado de Mathias, ahora siendo él quien lo tenía acorralado y había golpeado su cabeza contra la pared. Sus manos estaban alrededor del cuello del danés, apretándolo cada vez más fuerte. —…Siempre me has tratado como si fuera débil. Te demostraré lo contrario de una vez por todas…—

—Bastardo— la apenas audible voz de Mathias se iba apagando al igual que su respiración, la fuerza que el sueco ejercía contra su cuello estaba a punto de hacer que se desmayara.

—¡¿Qué están haciendo? — Tino tuvo que interferir al mismo tiempo que Lukas se había llevado al pequeño Emil a otra habitación, había comenzado a llorar y el noruego no quería que presenciara aquel conflicto.

El finlandés intentaba separarlos —¡Por favor detente Berwald, lo vas a matar! — el aludido sólo se detuvo ante las suplicas de Tino. Soltando a Mathias y dejándolo caer al suelo mientras este trataba de recuperar el aire. Palpó su cuello, aun sintiendo las manos del sueco alrededor, ardía.

Berwald le dio la espalda y tomo su capa y el resto de sus cosas que ya estaban empacadas afuera del salón, se marchó sin decir más.

—¡Berwald!— Tino le siguió —¡Por favor espera! ¡Berwald!—

Y ninguno notó como el danés recuperaba sus fuerzas y los observaba marcharse. Se levantó y fue tras ellos, no sin antes tomar su espada. Cegado por la ira que experimentaba en ese momento hizo algo que hasta la fecha llega a lamentar.

ᴥ

Desde entonces había cargado con aquella cicatriz. El odio que sentía por él podía mermarse, sólo con pequeños recuerdos que le hacían ver lo que alguna vez tuvieron. Aunque aquellos tiempos pareciesen ahora tan lejanos… el odio no siempre estuvo presente en él y en su lugar hubo algo más: cariño.

A veces se preguntaba si podría volver a querer a Mathias como lo había hecho siglos atrás.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, no me quise extender con los sucesos históricos porque sino no cumpliría con el drabble. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente **

**~Aoba **


	5. Día 4: Piedra

**Piedra**

—¿Alguien ha visto a Feliciano?— preguntó Ludwig a mitad de una junta, llamando la atención del resto de los asistentes. Se abochornó, aunque igual en su interior estaba molesto de ser el único que se había percatado de la ausencia del italiano.

A pesar de que ya había faltado a dos juntas consecutivas. Los demás se miraron sin poder darle una respuesta al alemán, hasta que Kiku pidió la palabra –Está esculpiendo en su casa, ha estado así las últimas dos semanas—

ᴥ

Feliciano poseía un don nato para la escultura, al igual que para otras artes como la pintura y el tallado. Desde pequeño fue visto como un artista prometedor, en esa ocasión había sido contratado por un rico banquero quien le encargó una escultura de Juno para adornar su amplia residencia. Tomó el trabajo gustoso, él incluso dedicó un buen tiempo a escoger la pieza de mármol con la cual trabajaría. Para cualquiera podría sonar exagerado, pero para él era un paso trascendental. Iba hasta la cantera y escogía meticulosamente el bloque que le parecía perfecto para su tarea. Aquella vez se había llevado uno de tres metros y medio de altura y dos metros de ancho; Feliciano tenía su taller en las afueras de Venecia, era una bodega considerablemente amplia, tapizada con sus bocetos de dibujo y pintura.

Teniendo ya aquella piedra caliza en su espacio de trabajo, acarició su fría y lisa superficie, trazando el primer rumbo de su escultura al dibujar la perspectiva principal. Había hecho una versión previa de lo que quería que fuera su escultura, era un modelo pequeño el cual usaría como guía. Tomó su cincel y su martillo, dando el primer golpe y dejando caer pequeños trozos al suelo. Era fiel creyente de lo que decía Miguel Ángel como escultor, que la figura está escondida en el mármol y él sólo quitaba el exceso hasta descubrirla. Su Juno no tenía que ser perfecta, sólo aspiraba a representarla como era debido y satisfacer a su mecenas. Aun cuando muchas veces había deseado alcanzar tal perfección.

Mientras iba quitando el mármol, Feliciano mantenía en su mente la imagen que deseaba plasmar, aunque igual dejó volar su imaginación ante las diferentes posibilidades que podía guardar aquel bloque de piedra blanca. Cuando viera el rostro de su escultura, quizá algunos golpes del cincel pudieran deformarlo y transformar a Juno en una Minerva, incluso más bella que su creación inicial; podría temer que aquella obra ofendiera a la esposa de Júpiter y lo castigara convirtiéndolo en pavo real. O que aquel accidente igual le otorgara la protección de la diosa virgen y mandara una lechuza a protegerlo de cualquier maldición de Juno. Pequeños pedazos de mármol iban cayendo a sus pies, sobrantes y excesos que quedaban fuera de su obra.

Pasaban los días en los que acababa agotado del trabajo, pero a la vez satisfecho con su avance. Iba plasmando la figura que deseaba, si bien no buscaba la perfección, si buscaba el realismo. Quería una figura humana, su imagen concebida de Juno plasmada en la piedra, real, tanto que pudiera confundirla con un humano de verdad. Cómo lo que alguna vez pasó Miguel Ángel al alcanzar tal nivel de realismo y perfección, lanzó su cincel hacia la rodilla de su escultura y esperó a que esta se levantara o hablara. Feliciano pensaba en la posibilidad que eso ocurriera con su escultura, la sola idea le parecía estremecedor, la Juno de piedra vuelta a la vida y rebelándose contra su creador por haberla sacado de su fortaleza de mármol o aprovechando su nuevo cuerpo para sembrar su poder y destrucción sobre los hombres mortales que habían dejado de creer en ella y en el resto de los dioses que hacía siglos habían protegido Roma.

Feliciano dejó de cincelar, estando helado admiro el avance de su obra con cierto temor. No sabía el don que poseían sus manos y le causaba algo de miedo tener un poder así, más que fallar, le preocupaba hacer alguna representación sobrehumana a partir de la piedra, lo que llamaba liberar a la diosa de todo su contenedor de mármol que la mantenía escondida. En medio de su injustificada paranoia recibió la visita de su mecenas, quien amablemente le animó a seguir su labor y después le preguntó: —¿Para cuándo estará lista la escultura?—

Feliciano retomó su característica sonrisa mientras se agachaba y tomaba un trozo de mármol que había caído al suelo —Estará lista para la fecha acordada, no me tomará mucho tiempo liberarla de su prisión de piedra—

* * *

**Variando con algo más tranquilo. Es la primera vez que escribo algo con Italia.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente :3**

**~Aoba**


	6. Día 5: Fraternal

Fraternal

Natalya quería creer que cuando lo necesitara él estaría allí para consolarle. Estaba acurrucada al lado de Iván, jalando su ropa buscando llamar su atención.

Aquella era de las pocas ocasiones en las que pudo estar en la casa del ruso sin necesidad de irrumpir o forzar las entradas. Él la había recibido luego de que la bielorrusa le confesara su problema: Estaba enferma.

Una fiebre que la había estado molestando desde hacía varios días atrás y pensaba que se curaría por si sola; si que estaba equivocada.

—Vanya…—le llamaba de forma cariñosa, buscaba hacer que le mirara y cuando lo hizo, cuando vio los ojos violetas de Iván ella pudo cerrar los ojos y caer rendida. Podía percibir el roce de la mano ajena y como después su hermano terminó por arroparla. Ella ya no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse.

Yekaterina iba avivando el fuego de la chimenea para que la habitación entrara en calor; Iván la había llamado para que le ayudara a cuidar de su hermana menor, ya que no se sentía preparado del todo como para cuidarla.

Su hermana mayor se acercó a Natalya con un paño mojado en agua tibia y lo puso sobre su frente —La pobre necesita descansar un poco más, dentro de poco volverá a estar sana—

Iván se quedó al borde de la cama mirando a su hermana dormir, mientras Yeka hacía lo mismo. Luego intentó quitar el listón que siempre adornaba la cabellera de Natalya, pero Iván la detuvo.

—A ella no le gusta estar sin el listón en su cabello—el ruso se inclinó sobre la cama y logró acomodar aquel listón, dejándolo atado como un moño. Miró a su hermana un poco más y se inclinó a besar su mejilla.

La mayor de los tres sólo sonrió al ver la escena, recordando igual cuando eran más pequeños y tenían que pasar el frio invierno con lo poco que poseían, la forma en que debían cuidarse el uno del otro. Al ver a Natalya dormir tan pacíficamente no pudo evitar recordar cómo era de niña, no había mucha diferencia tomando en cuenta que siempre estuvo tras de Iván.

Su amado hermano, cuánto había crecido... en qué nación tan importante se había convertido. Ella aún podía ver que en su interior aún estaba aquel niño que solía cuidar.

Ambos se sintieron cansados, Yeka fue la primera en recostarse junto a Natalya —¿Recuerdas cómo solíamos compartir nuestro calor?— preguntó mirando a Iván a los ojos.

—Lo recuerdo muy bien, los tres nos acurrucábamos cerca del fuego y cuando no teníamos leña sólo nos quedábamos acurrucados los tres en una cama.

Intercambiaron miradas, al parecer compartían la misma idea. Ambos se acomodaron en la cama, uno a cada lado de Natalya y le proporcionaron su calor. Durmiendo juntos como cuando eran niños.


	7. Día 6: Ego

**Ego**

Todo su orgullo terminaría rompiéndose si Austria se enteraba de que lo estaba espiando.

Aquellos días se había hecho una rutina aprovechando la ausencia de Elizabetha en la casa de Roderich. Lograba saltar las murallas que rodeaban el jardín, la primera vez que lo hizo fue por el simple hecho de molestar al señorito, acto que no realizó debido a que antes de que se colara por una venta pudo escucharlo tocar.

No era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, pero esa vez fue diferente… Gilbert estaba embelesado escuchando tal melodía, y al mismo tiempo mirándolo a él

—_Mondscheinsonate_— Gilbert reconocía aquella pieza perfectamente, porque recordaba claramente haber estado presente el día que fue estrenada. Era la Sonata en piano número 14, la llamada _Claro de luna_. La primera vez que la escuchó fue en 1802, un tiempo que ahora le parecía tan lejano, él había visto al propio Beethoven interpretarla justo en el tiempo en el que había quedado sordo.

Era una de las pocas cosas que alguna vez lo habían conmovido tanto, y cada que escuchaba esa pieza volvía a estar en él ese sentimiento de catarsis que sintió la primera vez. Creía que nadie alcanzaría el talento o la grandeza de Beethoven al interpretar aquella música, pero tenía que admitir que el talento que poseía Roderich podía darle ese toque que le recordaba al compositor.

Ese era el único motivo por el cual seguía apareciéndose por allí. Agradecía en sus adentros que a Roderich le había dado por practicar una y otra vez aquella sonata y que estuviera tan ensimismado en su música como para darse cuenta de que él estaba allí.

Todo eso duró aproximadamente dos semanas y media, mismas en las que por culpa de Gilbird casi fue descubierto por uno de los jardineros. El día siguiente regresó, volvió a acercarse a las murallas y antes de comenzar a escalar habló con su mascota.

—Shh… si el nada asombroso Austria nos descubre estaremos en problemas, y no estoy de humor para recibir sartenazos—

"Pii~" Gilbird se escondió entre las prendas de su dueño, mientras él empezaba a escalar. Pasó al otro lado sin mucho problema y se cercioró que no hubiera nadie a los alrededores, siguió el mismo camino hacía una de las ventanas que daba al salón de Austria y se asomó.

Se llevó una sorpresa al ver que él no se encontraba allí, su piano se encontraba intacto y no había ninguna partitura sobre él.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido ese…?

—Gilbert ¿Qué haces en mi jardín?— escuchó una severa voz detrás suyo, ni siquiera tuvo que voltearse para adivinar de quien se trataba o cual era el gesto en su rostro.

Lo encaró y se pegó contra la pared —Pues verás, yo estaba…— viendo su oportunidad de darse a la fuga la tomó, iba riendo mientras corría, confiado de que Roderich sería incapaz de alcanzarlo debido a su poca condición física.

Recorrió los jardines, casi dando vueltas por el lugar sólo para despistar al austriaco y así lo hizo hasta que lo perdió de vista —Eso salió muy bien. Gilbird, es hora de irnos— regresó a la muralla por la que había escalado y cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, lo escuchó.

Esa melodía nuevamente deleitaba sus oídos. Se detuvo en seco y volvió su mirada hacía la casa, Roderich habría decidido volver a sus ensayos. Sin pensarlo mucho volvió a acercarse, sin importarle las veces que su mascota le picoteara la cabeza para que se diera la vuelta. Sólo paró su andar cuando estuvo de nuevo parado en aquella ventana donde había espiado al austriaco las últimas semanas.

Se mordía el labio mientras su ceño permanecía fruncido por la lucha interna que tenía en su mente, lo que menos quería era tener que pedirle algo a Austria, pero sus deseos por seguir escuchando esa pieza igual eran fuertes. Quiso golpearse contra la pared, pero se trago su ego y terminó por entrar a la habitación por medio de la ventana.

Cuando Roderich lo escuchó detuvo la música y volteó hacía su imprudente invitado.

—¿Podrías volver a tocarla?— le pidió Gilbert, notándose como le costaba articular cada palabra de esa frase —Por favor—

Roderich terminó por asentir y volver a su posición, —La próxima vez que entres sin permiso te sacaré a patadas—

—Quisiera verte intentarlo— se río mientras tomaba asiento detrás del austriaco. Guardando silencio mientras él comenzaba a interpretar la melodía que tanto amaba.


	8. Día 7: Cambiante

**Notas**: AU. Yuri, porque nunca se tiene suficiente. Me tardé mucho en meter vampiros por aquí.

* * *

**Cambiante**

Su primer miedo, el recuerdo aún era tan real que seguía causándole escalofríos. Recordaba aquel episodio de su niñez: se despertó a mitad de la noche percatándose de que estaba por completo sólo… no estaban las nanas, ni el ama de llaves y mucho menos hacía señal de que sus padres hubieran ido a arroparlo. Emma, en ese entonces una niña de tierna edad estaba lista para soltar de su boca un mar de gritos hasta que vio aquella figura oscura sentada en la orilla de su cama. Vio un rostro solemne, era el rostro de una muchacha bastante bella.

Emma la miró con una especie de asombro, y el otro lo acarició con sus manos, tendiéndose a su lado en la cama, atrayéndole hacía si, sonriendo. En ese momento se sintió confortada, y volvió a quedarse dormida.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que volvió a despertar de golpe, con la sensación de que le habían clavado dos agujas en el pecho.

Había gritado tan fuerte que había asustado a la otra muchacha, quien se deslizó por el suelo y desapareció. Creyó que se había escondido debajo de la cama, pero cuando le pidió a su hermano mayor que revisara no encontró nada. Le contó lo que había soñado, o más bien vivido. Tanto su hermano como su madre se lo tomaron a la ligera, pero pudo darse cuenta de que al principio ambos habían palidecido.

Al día siguiente llamaron a un monje para que regara agua bendita por todo el cuarto y bendecir a la niña. Pero todos esfuerzos fueron en vano, cada que pensaba en aquel sueño su sangre se helaba, pero al recordar el rostro de aquella muchacha todo parecía calmarse.

* * *

Los años pasaron y ella descubrió que no se trataba de un sueño, sino que había noches en las que recibía a aquella hermosa doncella como su invitada. La visitaba en un principio con el propósito de alimentarse de ella, y habría muerto hace mucho, de no ser por qué había despertado cierto interés en su inusual amiga.

Mientras ella dormía la niebla comenzaba a entrar por su ventana, pronto su habitación se había quedado inundada de ella. La niebla se juntó en una sola dirección, condensándose hasta formar la figura de una joven alta y de largo cabello castaño. Ella se fue acercando a la cama de la joven belga y logró despertarla.

—Elizabetha...— logró llamarla. Hizo las sábanas a un lado y salió de la cama.

—Emma...— fue hacia ella, apartando varios de sus dorados mechones de cabello para poder ver su cuello —Espero estes lista—

—No lo estoy, pero ¿qué opción me queda?... necesito un maldito milagro— sus días estaban contandos, le habían diagnosticado una misteriosa enfermedad que la mataría poco a poco. La única forma que encontró para salvarse, fue entregarle su alma a Elizabetha.

A ella quien a ojos de otros era un ser monstruoso, algo endemoniado que adoptaba cualquier forma para atrapar a su presa. Mientras que para sus ojos ella era un ideal que nunca alcanzaría, la forma en la que Elizabetha existía, con su piel perfecta piel y sus colmillos manchados de rojo.

Le había dejado la elección a la húngara, le estaba dando su cuello y ella elegiría que hacer: Si acabar con su vida o darle una nueva.

—¿Qué deseas hacer conmigo?

Elizabetha se inclinó más hacía el cuello de Emma, dejando primero un beso sobre su piel —Tomarte, de la forma en la que he deseado desde que te conocí—

—Es lo que esperaba escuchar... ¡Ah!— los colmillos habían perforado su piel, provocándole un dolor indescriptible. Dolor, dolor, dolor.

Los labios de Elizabetha pronto se tiñeron de rojo, varias gotas de sangre lograron salir de ellos. Cuando percibió que el cuerpo de la belga estaba más débil decidió soltarla y volverla a recostar en la cama, luego se colocó sobre ella. Sus labios iban recorriendo de sus mejillas hasta el espacio entre sus senos —Cambia... cambia o muere. Serás mía, tú y yo debemos ser una sola, y para siempre—

Su cuerpo estaba frío, su corazón había dejado de latir. Su alma había partido, o más bien, se había condenado. Cuando Emma abrió los ojos ya no pertenecía a este mundo.


	9. Día 8: Aliento

**Notas**: Smut. PWP. Pareja crack. Cursivas, narración atemporal. Te iubesc significa "Te amo".

[Rumania x Noruega]

* * *

**Aliento**

Algo que Noruega solía envidiar de los humanos es que ellos podían decidir completamente sobre su vida, mientras que él debía ser cauteloso y mantener una buena imagen. Eso había le había afectado un poco a la hora de relacionarse con otras personas y un poco con otras naciones. Sobre todo, su vida amorosa era un lío, ya que debía mantenerla casi a escondidas de los medios; era demasiado molesto, primero, mantener una relación a distancia y, segundo, que tuviera que ser a escondidas.

Las pocas veces que podía verse con Rumania tenían que ser en sitios tranquilos, cosa que no le molestaba, y debido a lo corto de sus visitas tenían que aprovechar el tiempo al máximo.

Esa ocasión sólo pudieron verse en un bar, se pusieron al corriente con lo que habían hecho en sus ausencias y bebieron, demasiado tal vez para su gusto. Terminaron saliendo del lugar, perdiéndose en las calles hasta que encontraron un motel.

ᴥ

La habitación era apta para los dos.

Lukas no podía explicar cómo su respiración podía ser tan pesada mientras su cuerpo se sentía tan ligero. Sus sentidos no estaban al cien, o al menos no su sentido común. No estaba consciente de que en qué momento habían terminado en la cama o cómo fue que se quitó la ropa, ni por qué no había hecho algo para impedirlo.

Muy dentro de sí sabía la respuesta...

_... él deseaba estar de esa forma, estar con esa persona sin importar las consecuencias._

El vecino estaba golpeando la puerta, pero nadie iba a responderle.

No les importaba contenerse, el cuarto entero se inundaba con el sonido de sus voces. Cada jadeo, cada gemido, el rechinar del colchón ante cada embestida y el nombre del otro.

Lo sentía recorrer su cuerpo, como sus labios acariciaban su piel y soltó un grito cuando sintió las primeras mordidas. Encontrando cierto placer en aquellos instantes de dolor.

—Te iubesc, Lukas...

Había escuchado esas palabras tantas veces, casi siempre con diferentes tonalidades en su voz, pero un mismo significado. Lo repitió, antes de que demandara el besarlo. Sus manos iban recorriendo la espalda del contrario, delineando con sus yemas cada músculo mientras callaba sus jadeos en los labios de su novio.

Él necesitaba de sus besos como el océano necesita de una brisa.

Esa era la forma perfecta para distraerlo mientras Vlad acariciaba el espacio entre sus glúteos, al mismo tiempo que embestía con fuerza el cuerpo del noruego...

En poco tiempo, el rumano había encontrado su punto dulce y ahora estaba indefenso en su estado de placer y lujuria. —¡Uhg... Vlad! —, jadeó aferrándose de los hombros del rumano.

—Se siente...ahh tan bien— sintió que se acercaba y el calor subía por todo su cuerpo. Él creía que rompería en llanto en ese instante.

_Hazme sentir que estoy respirando, hazme sentir que soy un humano._

Lukas hundió las uñas profundamente en el hombro de su pareja, haciendo que se estremeciera, y pidiendo casi a gritos que siguiera.

Vlad se inclinó lentamente y mordisqueó la oreja del hombre y jadeó suavemente. Ambos cuerpos se rozaban mutuamente, no podía decir dónde terminaba su cuerpo y comienza el suyo. Percibía los agitados latidos de su corazón, su aliento chocando con su piel... ese mismo aliento que aún tenía una leve fragancia a alcohol. Pedía de nuevo sus labios, besándole mientras se perdía en aquel éxtasis.

El noruego mordió su labio, dejando después que se separaran un poco y ambos alientos chocaran. Vlad seguía embistiéndolo y dejando pequeñas marcas en su piel —¿Qué quieres de mí, Lukas? — cuestionó y sonrió mientras el rubio se movía y se retorcía debajo de él.

—Quiero... umm... correrme— gritó y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Vlad esbozó una sonrisa mientras una de sus manos bajaba hasta la entrepierna del contrario y tomaba el control de su miembro erecto y comenzaba a acariciarlo rápidamente. —¡Vlad!— el hombre gritó y arqueó la espalda cuando terminó por correrse.

El rumano salió de él y limpió rápidamente al noruego; luego este se acercó abrazándolo después del sexo. Suaves jadeos fueron llenando la habitación mientras los dos se calmaban en los brazos del otro. La cama había quedado deshecha.

Lukas miró felizmente a Vlad y dejó un beso en su mejilla. —Creo que podré volver a verte dentro de un mes ¿está bien si viajo hasta tu casa?—

Vlad se rió ante el entusiasmo de Lukas y asintió con la cabeza —Eso me encantaría—, cerró los ojos manteniendo su novio tan cerca como ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

**Me gusta mucho esta pareja no me culpen XD**

**Posiblemente haya smut en otros drabbles, con distintas parejas claro. Y esta ship vuelva a tener dedicado otro día.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**~Aoba**


	10. Día 9: Lycoris Radiata

**Lycoris Radiata**

Las leyendas decían que cuando te encuentras con alguien que puede que nunca más vuelvas a ver, estas flores crecerán a lo largo del camino.

25 de noviembre de 1970

Cuando Kiku vio aquella flor, supo que algo grave pasaría aquel día. Habían pedido su asistencia al campamento militar ubicado en Ichigaya; se vistió con su uniforme militar y cuando algunos oficiales pasaron a recogerlo notó que el cielo estaba gris. Había otra flor roja en su jardín, que era acariciada por una leve brisa que movía sus bulbos.

Kiku intentaba no pensar en esas supersticiones que rodeaban a la flor o en aquel mal augurio que sentía. Subió al auto con los oficiales y se dirigieron al campamento. Uno de sus escoltas iba leyendo un ejemplar de _Confesiones de una máscara_. Japón sonrió levemente, aquel era de sus libros favoritos y varias veces había tenido la oportunidad de reunirse con el autor, incluso podía llegar a considerarlo su amigo.

Llegaron al campamento, y apenas bajaron del vehículo pudieron escuchar como las alarmas fueron activadas, otros soldados llamaron a los oficiales con noticias urgentes. Los miembros de un escuadrón paramilitar estaban manteniendo secuestrado al jefe de la base militar, y una de las exigencias que pidieron fue que se reunieran todas las tropas.

Kiku fue arrastrado con ellos hasta el pabellón y se mezcló entre los soldados. A la base igual habían entrado reporteros y fotógrafos, quienes rápido centraron su atención hacía el balcón principal del edificio frente a ellos, donde un hombre estaba de pie mirando directo hacía toda la multitud.

—Mishima-san…—expresó Kiku al reconocer al escritor. Estaba pasmado y a diferencia de el resto de los soldados, quiso guardar silencio y escuchar lo que ese hombre tenía que decir.

La voz de Mishima se escuchaba clara y fuerte por todo el cuartel, pronunciando aquel discurso que buscaba conmover los corazones de los soldados.

_Mis queridos soldados, es terrible tener que hablaron en semejantes circunstancias. Creía que el ejercito era la última esperanza de Japón. El último reducto del espíritu japones, pero los japoneses de hoy no piensan más que en el dinero… ¿Dónde está nuestro espíritu nacional?_

Kiku sintió aquello como un baño de agua fría. Empezaron los abucheos por parte del cuerpo militar apenas salió al balcón para hablarles acerca de cómo deberían tomarse el poder para cambiar Japón y volver a ser la nación que alguna vez fueron. Su voz era cada vez menos audible y terminó por retirarse del allí.

Los altos mandos se apresuraron a ir arrestarlo, él se escondía dentro del edificio junto a los miembros de su guardia llamada, Tatenokai, una milicia privada creada con el fin declarado de restaurar el poder del emperador.

La nación decidió igual ir a su encuentro, pero sin intenciones de arrestarlo. Temía que lo que le habían alertado las flores fuera referente a él.

Conocía un atajo para cruzar el cuartel, subió escaleras y atravesó algunas jardineras, encontrando en ellas varias lycoris radiata que seguían creciendo.

—No…— pensó lo peor. Yukio Mishima había fracasado en su discurso y en sus intenciones de devolverle la gloria a su país… por su honor, debía sacrificarse como los samuráis. Fue pisando las jardineras, teniendo las flores bajo sus pies hasta que llegó a la ventana perteneciente a la oficina del jefe de la base.

—¡Mishima-san!— le gritaba desde la ventana, golpeando el cristal, pero nada podía impedir lo que ya estaba escrito.

Aquel artista se había despojado de sus ropas y sostuvo firmemente su espada contra su abdomen. Kiku observó atónito como llevaba a cabo su _seppuku_, con aquella espada había cortado su abdomen y esparcido sus intestinos, pudo escuchar su dolor y su aflicción, pero estaba muriendo con honor. A pesar de todo, ese no era el final del ritual; era costumbre que al final de este ritual debían decapitarlo, y su verdugo no pudo hacer bien ese trabajo… dos personas diferentes tuvieron que estar allí para cortarle el cuello.

Kiku cayó de rodillas en la jardinera, se reprimió lo suficiente para no derramar una sola lagrima, aunque por dentro estuviera destrozado. Aquel era el primer ritual seppuku que se llevaba a cabo en Japón desde el final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, lo más doloroso de aquello fue que quien lo ejecutó fue alguien tan admirado como Yukio Mishima.

El cielo seguía siendo gris, el ejercito logró entrar en la oficina y encontrar su cuerpo. Mientras Kiku se mantenía escondido en la jardinera, rodeado de aquella flor roja, la flor del infierno, que le había guiado hasta una persona que nunca volvería a ver. —Si tan sólo supieran… lo importante que fuiste para mí— arrancó una Lycoris radiata y la presionó contra su mano, dejando que sus pétalos lo tiñeran de aquel color rojo.

* * *

**Notas finales: Yukio Mishima fue considerado uno de los más grandes escritores de Japón del siglo XXI fue reconocido como uno de los más importantes estilistas del lenguaje japonés de posguerra. Mishima además fue nominado tres veces al Nobel de Literatura y trató de dirigir un golpe de estado; cometió suicidio al no poder proteger a su país.**

**Es uno de mis escritores favoritos. Espero les haya gustado el drabble.**

**~Aoba.**


	11. Día 10: Perturbado

**Perturbado**

—¿Quién es realmente la Condesa Báthory?

Al principio creyó que todo eso no se trataba más que de una acusación de sus enemigos, que desde años atrás no habían parado de montar calumnias contra sus nobles. Daniel estaba seguro de que alguien de la antigua casa de los Báthory sería incapaz de llevar a cabo los crímenes de los que se le acusaba.

Algunas jóvenes nobles habían desaparecido en las últimas semanas, y todas las pistas los conducían hasta el castillo de la condesa Erzsébeth Báthory. Quien fuese una noble, sobrina del rey de Transilvania y el rey de Polonia.

Había sido enviado junto con varios hombres del conde Jorge Thurzó a investigar el castillo de la condesa. Golpearon a la puerta un par de veces y quien los recibió fue una criada pálida, con varias llagas aún sangrantes en su cuerpo. Daniel fue obligado a pasar de largo y ver que más encontraban.

Fue entonces que hallaron a una chica desangrada en el salón, era

una de las hijas de un lord de Budapest. Su investigación tuvo que

proseguir, y a medida en que se iban adentrando en lo profundo de aquel sitio,

más potente se hacía el aroma a sangre humana y carne en descomposición. Daniel

tuvo que cubrirse la nariz y la boca con un pañuelo, para evitar aspirar ese

aroma.

En las mazmorras encontraron a unas cuantas más que aún estaban vivas

—¡Ella es un demonio!— confesó una de ellas, quien lloraba tras ser liberada.

En aquel sitio se encontraba todo tipo de maquinas de tortura: la dama de hierro, el potro, una rueda con cuchillos.

Sus acompañantes se apresuraron a buscar a la condesa mientras que Daniel observaba todo lo que estuviera ligado con el crimen. Lo más curioso que logró ver fue una bañera de mármol llena de sangre coagulada, era donde ella tomaba sus baños, lo descifró gracias a las marcas rojas en el suelo y varias armas punzo cortantes colgadas en la pared. Todos los rumores sobre ella resultaron ser ciertos.

Volvió a reencontrarse con sus acompañantes, tenían a la condesa encerrada en una sala para ser juzgada junto a sus ayudantes: su mayordomo y unas sirvientas más adultas. El mayordomo testificó que en su presencia había asesinado como mínimo a 37 mujeres de entre once y veintiséis años.

Era la primera vez que veía a Erzsébeth Báthory, y le pareció sorprendente lo joven que se veía a pesar de que sabía que era una mujer ya adulta.

—Señor Hungría, vaya honor— ella sonrió, apenas formándose unas arrugas en su rostro —Permítame presentarme. Aunque temo que haya escuchado mi nombre—

—Condesa Báthory

—Muchos ya me han llamado: 'Demonio chupasangre' y 'Reina del infierno'. ¿Escucharás mi historia?

Daniel tomó asiento frente a ella, asintiendo con la cabeza y esperando una confesión o suplica de su parte para poder salvarla

—Yo era muy rica y poderosa. Soy una viuda con rivales políticos con ganas de destruirme y tomar mi propiedad, como el hombre que los ha mandado aquí…

—¿Está diciendo que las acusaciones hacía usted no son ciertas? ¿Cómo explica los cuerpos encontrados en su propiedad?

—Yo no he negado nada, sólo señalo que el hecho de que me han acusado para quitarme mi propiedad y mi poder… al fin y al cabo soy una noble importante, no tienen derecho a enjuiciarme como a una criminal.

El húngaro se mostró molesto, era cierto que no podrían darle un castigo grande debido a ser noble, pero quería saber la verdad —¿Qué hacia entonces con todas muchachas que asesinó?—

—Me bañaba en la sangre de las vírgenes para mantenerme bella. Bebía la sangre de las vírgenes para mantenerme joven… todo empezó con una muchachita estúpida que jaló mi cabello mientras me peinaba, le asesté un golpe tan fuerte en la nariz que me quedó su sangre en la mano, y justo en ese punto de mi piel pude sentir como las arrugas desaparecían e iba rejuveneciendo. Lo hice con mis sirvientas, campesinas y cuando se iban agotando tuve que recurrir a las nobles. La sangre es un tesoro invaluable, envidió un poco su posición… si yo fuera inmortal como usted no necesitaría de la sangre para mantenerme así de bella.

Daniel se levantó y salió de la sala, quedando pálido y asustado por lo que había confesado la condesa.

Los días posteriores siguieron, en los terrenos del castillo encontraron los cuerpos de 50 jóvenes más e incluso un diario en el que Erzsébeth contaba sus crímenes con todo lujo de detalles. Ella fue sentenciada a un encierro en su castillo, sellaron puertas y ventanas, dejando sólo un pequeño orificio para pasarle comida.

Sabía que no sobreviviría tanto a ese encierro. Ahora debían regresar con el conde Jorge, llevándose consigo a las chicas sobrevivientes. Una de ellas aún sangraba de sus heridas en el rostro y él le ofreció un pañuelo para que se limpiase, en eso fue que unas pequeñas gotas de sangre mancharon su mano.

Se quedó mirando como esas gotas eran poco a poco absorbidas por su piel. Daniel no pudo evitar pensar en aquellas palabras de la condesa:

_Me bañaba en la sangre de las vírgenes para mantenerme bella. Bebía la sangre de las vírgenes para mantenerme joven._

La sangre es un tesoro invaluable.


	12. Día 11: Mordedura

**Notas: **Vampiros, otra vez. AU.

[Bulgaria x Nyo Rumania]

* * *

**Mordedura**

Lo que Dimitri buscaba en ese entonces era sólo unas semanas de tranquilidad lejos de la sociedad y la vida de ciudad. Quería estar solo. Conocía una pequeña aldea entre los Cárpatos donde había pasado unas vacaciones en su niñez, viajó hasta allá esperando encontrar en ese lugar el reposo que necesitaba.

Llegando a esa aldea lo primero que hizo fue buscar un sitio para alojarse; nada pudo ser más adecuado que una casa de campo, la dueña era una viuda con una hija, a quien no vio durante el primer día, debido a que estaba enferma.

La tarifa era barata y le convenía también por otras razones, como el delicioso desayuno campestre que le servían; cuando la noche llegó se retiró a dormir. Pero, a pesar de cansado que estaba, no logró descansar como deseaba. Apareció una extraña marca en su brazo.

Durmió, pero su descanso estuvo lleno de sueños inquietantes; se despertó con la sensación de no haber dormido. Una buena caminata por el páramo le devolvió el ánimo y regresó para el desayuno.

Dimitri creía que era casi imposible que un joven pudiera caer en el amor a primera vista, pero eso cambió cuando la conoció. Ninguna dama de su natal Bulgaria le había impresionado, sin embargo, pronto sucumbió ante los raros encantos de la hija de su anfitriona, Nicoleta Lupei.

No era bella en el sentido clásico de la palabra, su tez era demasiado pálida pero su rostro era bastante atractivo a primera vista. Sus cabellos eran rojizos, sus ligeramente dorados, y sus labios rojos como la sangre. Se cautivó por esa curiosa belleza.

Ella se levantó mientras su madre la presentó, y sonrió mientras le tendió la mano. Palpó esa blanca piel y mientras lo hacía, un leve temblor cosquilleó sobre él y se arremolinó en su corazón, silenciando sus latidos por un momento.

Dejó que su delgada mano permaneciera entre las suyas. Esa mirada le hizo su esclavo abyecto y verla era como contemplar una profunda oscuridad.

Él había llegado en busca de soledad, pero al conocerla comenzó a creer que estaba allí sólo por Nicoleta. Ella era insinuante en su silencio y parecía llevar sus pensamientos constantemente hacia ella.

_Era como una especie de posesión hipnótica. _

–Sólo sé que apenas con verla, con tocarla, me había embrujado, y ya no podía pensar en otra cosa—pensaba.

Dimitri estaba alrededor suyo todos los días, mientras por las noches soñaba con ese rostro resplandeciente, y cada mañana se levantaba cada vez más debilitado que el día anterior.

A veces soñaba que la besaba, estremeciéndose al contacto de su sedosa cabellera rojiza, otras, la soñaba flotando en el aire, con sus brazos alrededor de él y su pelo largo envolviéndole como una gran ola, mientras él yacía indefenso.

Días después Nicoleta lo acompañó a dar un paseo.

Antes de regresar le confesó su amor y ella lo aprobó. La sostuvo en sus brazos y la besó como había deseado hacerlo desde el inicio.

_Ella era la suya o, más bien, él era de ella. _

—Fue el destino quien me trajo a ti, te prometo que mi amor es sincero— balbuceó estando nervioso.

—Y tu me has devuelto la vida— respondió ella, dejando unas cuantas caricias en el cuello del búlgaro.

Fue deseo de Nicoleta no revelarle a su madre la relación que tenían, pero no tenía duda alguna de que la señora Lupei podía ver lo absorto que estaba en su hija.

Dimitri no tenía miedo de pedir la mano de Nicoleta, ya que su madre había depositado en él algunos secretos sobre su propia posición en la vida; ellas vivían en a lugar solitario por la salud de Nicoleta. No había ninguna diferencia social que impidiera su matrimonio.

_Su llegada no pudo haber sido más oportuna._

Cada noche se iba a dormir meditando el quedarse a vivir allí, y cada mañana despertaba lánguido de los sueños perturbadores.

Nicoleta se fortalecía cada día, mientras que Dimitri parecía estar tomando su lugar como el enfermo de la casa.

Una noche, alrededor de un par de semanas desde su llegada, había regresado de un paseo bajo la luz de la luna con Nicoleta. Él abrió la ventana de su habitación para que el aire corriera. Se sentía más agotado que de costumbre. Sólo tenía fuerzas suficientes para quitarse la ropa y derrumbarse en la cama.

Aquella noche tuvo una pesadilla.

Le pareció ver un murciélago con el rostro de Nicoleta, que se colaba por la ventana. Intentó librarse del horror, pero no podía, este lo inmovilizaba. Y la bestia aprovechó para beber su sangre en un éxtasis lujurioso y abominable.

Vio en sueños una línea de cadáveres en el suelo, cada uno con una marca roja en sus brazos, en la misma zona donde el vampiro le mordía, justo donde una marca había surgido la primera noche que estuvo allí.

Entonces comprendió la razón de su extraña debilidad, y en ese momento un pinchazo repentino lo sacó de su sueño.

Al despertarse quedó revelada por la luz nocturna una cabellera rojiza fluyendo libremente y unos labios rojos incrustados en su brazo.

Gritó de horror y apartó a Nicoleta, mirando por última vez su salvaje y brillante rostro blanco y sus labios manchados de sangre. Huyó entre la noche, movido por el miedo. No se detuvo hasta estar muchas millas lejos de esa maldita casa.

* * *

**Me gustan mucho los vampiros, creo que ya se notó.**

**Lamento no haber subido nada ayer, pero al menos ya estamos al día. Gracias por leer :3**

**~Aoba**


	13. Día 12: Constelación

**Constelación**

A Macao le gustaba creer que toda paz podía encontrarla durante las noches. Las luces de su ciudad estaban bloqueando todo el paisaje nocturno, sin embargo, él podía admirar las estrellas desde un punto especial de su casa.

Todas las luces estaban apagadas, él se relajaba en el césped junto a un pequeño estanque que adornaba su propiedad. Debido a que el cielo estaba despejado y podían admirarse las estrellas completamente. Como estas formaban las diversas costelaciones que los antiguos habían nombrado.

Icaro no era muy bueno expresando sus sentimientos, siempre se había mostrado como una persona reservada y formal. Las únicas veces que podría mostrarse más relajado era cuando estaba alrededor sus hermanos, sobre todo con Hong Kong, y cuando se encontraba cerca de la chica a su lado, Vietnam.

Lihn estaba junto a él admirando aquel escenario nocturno sin ser molestados, era con Vietnam con quien podría dejar de lado las formalidades y dejaba salir lo que en verdad sentía. La conocía desde hace siglos, ambos estuvieron bajo el control de China de pequeños, y cuando Icaro se fue con Portugal una de las personas a las que más extrañó fue a ella.

Pasaron siglos separados, y él nunca pudo olvidar como sus ojos brillaban como estrellas. Tuvo que vivir demasiado tiempo conformándose sólo con ese recuerdo, ocultando sus sentimientos hasta que pudieron reencontrarse. Fue en una noche tan estrellada como aquella cuando le hizo saber a Lihn que la quería.

Ella sentía lo mismo por él, pero el simple hecho de ser naciones ya significaba que su relación sería compleja de llevar. Pero eso era mejor que nada, y cada instante que pasaban juntos era especial.

Ahora estaba agradecido de las asperezas se esfumaron y pudieran pasar tiempo juntos, les gustaba disfrutar de las cosas sencillas. La vietnamita señaló a un punto del cielo –Aquella es la estrella Polar, así que por allí también está la Osa Menor—

—No la había visto, y si seguimos mirando un poco más cerca creo que podemos encontrar algo más— Icaro sonrió y sujetó la mano de la chica, guiándole para señalar algunas estrellas del firmamento —Justó allí—

Lihn se quedó mirando las estrellas, hasta que pudo identificar que constelación le señalaba Icaro, una figura que parecía cargar un arco consigo —¿Orión?—

Él asintió, manteniendo su mano entrelazada con la de ella —¿Conoces la leyenda Orión y Artemisa? Grecia me la contó una vez y me gustó bastante—

—¿Cuál es la leyenda?— Lihn se acomodó de tal forma que pudiera ver fijamente el rostro del macaense.

—Ellos estaban enamorados. Orión era el compañero de caza de Artemisa, ella pasaba más tiempo con él que con su hermano Apolo. Eso causó que el dios se pusiera celoso e ideó una forma de deshacerse de él: Orión estaba cazando en lo profundo del bosque, Apolo lo vio y desafió a Artemisa a asestarle una flecha a un animal que se movía a lo lejos dentro del bosque— iba relatando Icaro, mientras se acercaba más a la vietnamita –Ella dio en el blanco, como era de esperarse y cuando vio a su presa, se dio cuenta de que había aniquilado a su amado Orión. En medio de su tristeza decidió colocarlo en el cielo para que pudiera vivir para siempre—

—Una historia demasiado trágica…

—Un poco, pero no deja de ser una historia de amor… ella hizo que Orión viviera para siempre, ahora es la constelación más brillante del cielo y podemos verla desde cualquier punto de la tierra— él se acercó a besar la frente de Lihn.

—Te gustan las relaciones complicadas ¿Cierto?— bromeó ella.

Icaro la abrazó la cintura, atrayéndola hacía su cuerpo —Cada relación tiene su encanto, de la nuestra me gusta que podamos tener estos momentos para nosotros solos… donde podemos ver las estrellas juntos—

* * *

**Volvimos a ser cursis por este día :3 **

**Este drabble está dedicado a xjapan por su cumpleaños, espero hayas disfrutado de este pequeño escrito con tu amado Macao. Te deseo lo mejor.**

**Gracias a todos por leer.**

**~Aoba.**


	14. Día 13: Alma

**Notas: **AU

[Dinamarca x Nyo Suecia]

* * *

**Alma**

Mathias durmió sobre ella por doce meses y un día, siguiendo las instrucciones que decía el libro que le había robado a Lukas. No hizo caso a ninguna advertencia y siguió con lo que había planeado desde que se enteró que su pena podría arreglarse de esa forma.

Su amada Eyra no se movería mientras todo el peso del danés se apoyaba sobre la gruesa capa de concreto que los separaba. Había muchas cosas que Mathias lamentaba, entre ellas estaba haber sido un guerrero más preocupado por sus victorias que por lo que había construido. Eyra era la mejor esposa que pudo haber tenido, una hermosa sueca taciturna e igual de fuertes que cualquier otro guerrero que hubiera conocido.

Sus deseos de gloria lo cegaron de muchas cosas, y todo lo que pudo haber ganado en batalla no podía reparar lo que le había quitado. Defendiendo su amado reino combatió junto a todo su pueblo, saliendo victorioso y, sin embargo, había perdido lo más valioso que tenía, ella se desangró frente a sus ojos y ya nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

Siempre se culpó por su perdida.

Aquella noche soplaba un frío viento y caía suavemente la lluvia. En cierto punto de la madrugada, el danés perdió el sueño y se despertó, manteniendo el rostro pegado a la áspera y fría superficie de la tumba. El libro le indicaba también que llevara ciertas cosas al sepulcro: agua de la arena del desierto, sangre de la piedra y la leche de una doncella apenas en cinta.

Estas debían ser derramadas sobre las piedras y ser mezcladas con sus propias lágrimas de dolor. Al finalizar aquel rito el alma de la sueca se levantó de su tumba y dijo —¿Quién es el que se sienta siempre en mi tumba y no me deja dormir?—

Mathias no pudo evitar llenarse de gozo al ver la imagen de la mujer que amaba —Soy yo, tu esposo, quien se sienta en tu tumba— se acercó intentando tomar sus pálidas manos —Todo lo que anhelo es un beso de tus dulces labios, ha sido difícil estar sin ti—

A Eyra le tomó un poco de tiempo reconocer a quien había sido su esposo, y eso trajo a ellas recuerdos de su último día en la tierra. Ahora se miraba, ya no tenía una forma física, era sólo una imagen de lo que alguna vez fue, sabía que ahora lo único que quedaba era su alma. Le preocupó bastante el hecho de que Mathias la hubiese despertado de la tumba y que consecuencias pudiera traer.

—Mathias, mi pecho está frío como la arcilla, ya no poseo aliento alguno. Si besas mis fríos labios, tus días estarán contados.

El danés se puso de rodillas en la tumba, miró a la mujer frente a él y luego el anillo que llevaba en su dedo –Los días ahora ya no son lo mismo y han perdido todo valor, siempre en las noches más negras he aguardado a tu regreso— a pesar de que ella se fuera alejando, él la perseguía hasta que pudo detenerla y acercarse a sus labios.

Ella se mostró algo molesta, pero en sus adentros sabía que no lo haría cambiar de parecer –Que más quisiera que no compartieras este destino… si has decidido esto ya no hay vuelta atrás— Eyra volvió hacía él y dejo que la rodeara en sus brazos. Sus fríos labios se juntaron con los de Mathias, marcándolo entonces con el beso de la muerte y condenándolo a que su vida se fuera apagando poco a poco.

—¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver, querida?

—Cuando las hojas de roble que vuelvan a caer, vendré de nuevo por ti… él día se acerca y yo he de regresar ya a mi descanso—volvió a besarle, y la imagen de su alma iba desapareciendo y volviendo al sepulcro donde su cuerpo había sido enterrado.

—No voy a decirte adiós aún. El mar puede subir, el cielo puede caer, pero mi amor nunca morirá…


	15. Día 14: Zapatos

**Zapatos**

Luego de largas semanas de estar encerrados con el resto del ejército, Francia por fin encontró la forma de tener un momento a solas con la persona que quería. Con una excusa tonta logró convencerla de que subieran al techo de la fortaleza y se quedaran allí durante la noche. No había negras intenciones en sus palabras, sino todo lo contrario, todo lo que deseaba Francia era hacerla pasar un momento especial.

—Esos zapatos no son adecuados para bailar— Francis se había arrodillado frente a ella, quien estaba sentada quitándose la parte superior de su vestimenta metálica, sin poder despegar su mirada del bello rostro de la nación.

Él iba cambiando los viejos escarpes de su armadura por unos cómodos zapatos que había comprado especialmente para ella.

—No creo ser realmente buena para bailar, _Monsieur_—respondió ella antes de ponerse de pie. No lograba acostumbrarse a tener aquellos zapatos algo altos, sabía que era el calzado que usaban las doncellas para acudir a las fiestas… pero ella jamás logró ser como ellas.

—No lo sabrás si no lo intentas—Francis se reincorporó y le ofreció su mano a la doncella –Esto es algo que siempre he deseado hacer contigo, y no sé si podamos tener otra oportunidad para estar solos… además voy a insistir hasta que te convenza—

—No, no habrá necesidad que sigas insistiendo— ella aceptó su mano y se acercó a él. Ahora con la armadura fuera, sólo llevaba encima un delgado camisón blanco debajo de su peto de piel. Era algo raro estar de esa forma y con esos zapatos de baile. Se sostuvo de Francis para no caerse —Espero no te moleste tener una pareja algo torpe—

—En lo absoluto, tú sólo tienes que seguirme…no apartes tu vista de mí, Jeanne— la sujetó de la cintura, estando igual algo nervioso. Y su mano libre la entrelazó con la de ella.

Esperó un poco y cuando sus ojos se encontraron comenzó a bailar con ella. No tenían música alguna, sólo el cantar de los grillos y los murmuros de la noche mezclándose con el sonido de sus pasos.

Jeanne perdió un poco el miedo a eso, estar con Francis la relajaba un poco y terminó por disfrutar de aquel momento con él. En sus adentros agradecía que pudieran dejar de lado todo y olvidarse de la guerra, unos pequeños instantes para poder ser ellos mismos: sólo dos personas enamoradas.

Pudo seguirle el ritmo, sin importarle ya aquellos zapatos que no sabía si volvería a usar.

Se detuvieron por un instante, Jeanne recargó su rostro en el pecho de Francis, pudiendo percibir su corazón acelerado.

—Gracias por cumplir este capricho, mi amada doncella.

—Fue divertido en cierta forma y… siempre es un placer poder estar así de cerca de ti, _Monsieur Francis_.

Él la abrazó contra su pecho de forma protectora y la luna los cubrió con su blanca luz. Sin que ninguno pudiera imaginar que aquel sería su primer y último baile.


	16. Día 15: Nenúfar

Notas: AU [Hong Kong x Taiwan]

* * *

**Nenúfar**

Aquella hermosa flor había surgido en medio de agua turbia, floreciendo limpia y pura a pesar del entorno que la rodeaba. Li Xiao siempre había asociado esa flor con Mei, y ambas le parecían hermosas.

Esa noche la estaba viendo usar un hermoso vestido con dibujos de aquellas flores con pétalos rosados, "¿Cómo es que ese color le sentaba tan bien?" se puso a pensar mientras Mei estaba frente a él, igual estaba llorando y sin poder articular palabra alguna.

¿Por qué las despedidas tenían que ser tan dolorosas siempre?

Xiao estaba entrando en una crisis, tenía que responsabilizarse, pero también estaba asustado, muy asustado. Anhelaba lugares lejanos y rostros distantes, pero le dolía el corazón ante la idea de abandonar las calles en las que aprendió a amar.

Su juventud se le estaba yendo de las manos, odiaba la idea de ser adulto, detestaba la insistencia de sus padres en tratar de convencerlo de que tenía que iniciar una etapa nueva en su vida. Él no lo quería así, no quería dejar atrás todo lo que amó, todo lo que lo hacía feliz… no quería colapsar nuevamente debido a su soledad, no quería volver a depender de una píldora para ver el mundo de colores, no quería comprar la felicidad… la suya estaba ahí mismo, frente a él, ahí estaba Mei.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en el futuro. Acerca de nuestro futuro ¿Tenemos siquiera uno, o debería seguir adelante?— sus manos comenzaron a temblar, no podía calmarse. Deseaba gritar con todas sus fuerzas —¡Odio esto, odio sentirme así! ¡Todos dicen que estoy enfermo!…Ya no puedo confiar en nadie, ¿verdad?—

—Yo nunca voy a defraudarte— tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, mostrándole la misma calidez de siempre –Hazlo. Corre el riesgo, te lo ruego. No querrás pasar el resto de tu vida preguntándote qué pudo haber sido… Si no me amas, dímelo por favor, y sólo déjame ir.—

—No hay nada que puedas hacer para que te ame menos. ¿Lo entiendes? Mi amor no viene con ataduras—él debía marcharse, era lo mejor para él. O al menos eso era lo que le habían convencido creer.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría para que volviera a caer en el hoyo?... ¿Para sentirse vacío cada que ella no estuviera a su lado?

Era consiente que lo peor que podía hacer en su caso era aferrarse a una persona, pero si se trataba de Mei, creía que podía soportar el dolor de ya no estar junto a ella.

Permanecieron en silencio, pero mil palabras pasaron entre ellos. Era demasiado tarde para despedirse. Era demasiado tarde para un 'te amo'. Incluso era demasiado tarde para llorar.

Xiao fue hacía el estanque y recogió aquella flor, mojándose las manos, para luego dejarla sobre las de ella. Se acercó y la rodeó con sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de la chica. Luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no romper en llanto

—Sostenme por un momento ¿sí? Yo sólo… necesito de alguien que me sostenga.

Mei no dijo nada más, abrazó al chico, haciendo que ese momento fuera eterno al menos para ellos.

El nenúfar permaneció en sus manos, mientras que Xiao se alejó de ellos y se marchaba por un tiempo incierto.


	17. Día 16: Bufanda

**Bufanda**

Invierno. Un viento gélido se colaba por los orificios de la ropa y hacía volar las hojas secas de los árboles. En las calles podías ver pasar gente abrigada con grandes chamarras, bufandas y guantes. La luz del sol apenas y podía colarse entre las nubes.

Una joven rubia y de baja estatura caminaba por las calles de Minsk cargando algo consigo, llevándolo en sus manos con la esperanza de volver a ver a su dueña original.

Aquella chica había olvidado su bufanda, eso había sido lo único que dejó atrás. Elise acariciaba las suaves hebras de lana que formaban aquella prenda y la acercó a su rostro, notando que tenía impregnado aún el aroma de la bielorrusa.

–Natalya—susurró su nombre mientras se detenía. La luz estaba en verde y los autos pasaban, ella debía cruzar hacía el otro lado de la calle para volver al lugar donde la había conocido.

* * *

Era la primera vez que Elise Vogel visitaba Minsk. Había previsto que el clima fuera gélido, pero jamás se imaginó que lo fuera tanto. Su grueso abrigo rosa y los guantes tejidos que usaba durante los inviernos de su país no sirvieron de mucho ya que el frio lograba llegar a su piel y le hacía temblar. Ese clima hacía que sus huesos le dolieran un poco, pero aun así logró moverse y llegar a tiempo a la parada de autobús, a esperar un vehículo que pudiera llevarla al teatro de la ciudad.

Junto a ella esperaba otra chica, más alta y de piel más pálida, sus largos cabellos platinados caían sobre sus hombros y sobre aquella abultada bufanda gris. A pesar de eso, llevaba menos capas de ropa de las que Elise usaba.

Le miró de reojo por un momento. El gélido viento volvió a soplar, golpeando a ambos en el rostro causándoles un escalofrió –El frio cada vez es más intenso, no me extrañaría que nevara durante la noche—mencionó la joven de cabello platinado y ojos azules mientras se acomodaba la bufanda. Su expresión era algo dura y distante, pero había cierta dulzura en el tono de su voz.

Le sorprendió un poco que ella quisiera hablarle, la menor se sintió nerviosa al principio, pero de igual forma decidió conversar con ella hasta que llegara su transporte. Ese sólo fue el inicio de pequeños encuentros que tuvieron, salidas amistosas y una que otra llamada ocasional a su hotel.

Elise sólo se quedaría allí por una semana más, pero quería aprovechar ese tiempo para estar cerca de Natalya. Habían acordado salir una noche, acudieron al ballet a presenciar una puesta en escena del Lago de los Cisnes; compartieron un palco para apreciar la función y mientras que Elise quedaba hipnotizada por la bella danza, la bielorrusa había logrado tomar su mano y en un instante de su distracción le robó un beso.

Ella salió primero del teatro, sin darle explicaciones a la joven rubia, quien tenía el corazón agitado… ese sería su primer beso. No pudo ni ver la dirección en la que Natalya se había ido, pero en el palco que compartieron se había quedado esa bufanda que había usado la mayor parte de los días que pasaron juntas.

* * *

Mientras frotaba sus manos para generar calor levantó la vista hacía el otro lado de la calle, ahí esperaba en la otra esquina del cruce peatonal la persona que había cambiado el rumbo de su vida, la persona causante de nuevas alegrías de Elise. Cabello rubio platinado, brillantes ojos azules, labios rozados, alta aún sin tacones.

Hubo un momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron y decenas de recuerdos se manifestaron. El semáforo estaba en rojo para los transeúntes, una vez que la luz cambiara a verde sus caminos volverían a cruzarse…

…si es que alguna vez dejaron de estar entrelazados.


	18. Día 17: Tatuaje

**Tatuaje**

Tino pensaba que los tatuajes eran una buena forma para esconder las cicatrices. Él mismo poseía algunos, los cuales le cubrían desde su muñeca hasta sus hombros, otros más estaban dispersos por su espalda. Varios patrones, símbolos y flores dibujadas en su piel eran la capa perfecta para todas aquellas marcas que le quedaron como recuerdo del dolor que alguna vez sufrió.

Cuando debía asistir a juntas o algún otro evento formal, siempre se aseguraba que las mangas largas de sus camisas cubrieran los tatuajes por completo. Y llegaba a lucirlos demasiado cuando iba a festivales de música o conciertos, pero, él único que había admirado cada tatuaje de cerca había sido Berwald.

Muchas veces durante las duchas que compartían juntos el sueco aprovechaba para recorrer con sus dedos aquellos tatuajes y cada que dormían juntos él podía besarlos cuantas veces quisiera. No era sorpresa que le gustara cada detalle del cuerpo del finlandés. Lo que en verdad fue sorpresa era que Berwald le haya pedido ese favor

—¿Te quieres hacer un tatuaje?... ¿Por qué?—Tino se iba cubriendo con las sabanas.

—Una vez tu dijiste que… muchos de ellos cubrían tus cicatrices, quisiera que me ayudaras a cubrir una—respondió el sueco mientras le mostraba su torso desnudo. Como allí se marcaba una larga cicatriz que recorría todo su muslo izquierdo.

Tino se frotó el mentón mientras se le venía a la mente un diseño que le sentara bien a Berwald. Le costaba un poco imaginarlo con un tatuaje en la piel, pero no iba a negarse a esa petición, ya que en su mente el que quisiera ocultar la cicatriz era una buena señal.

El siguiente fin de semana lo llevó a un estudio de tatuajes y le pidió permiso al dueño para usar sus instrumentos. El finlandés por un tiempo había aprendido a ser tatuador, era un buen pasatiempo que tuvo que dejar por problemas de agenda.

Tino ya llevaba consigo la plantilla del diseño y ahora sólo era cuestión de preparar a Berwald.

Desinfectó su piel antes de colocar la plantilla, hasta que esta se marcó en su piel le quitó el papel. Usó una nueva jeringa y la puso en la maquina que contenía la tinta que iba a usar, se guió por el patrón que el mismo había marcado y siguió marcando la figura. Mientras que Berwald sólo podía escuchar y sentir como la aguja se clavaba en su piel, dolía ya que su piel era virgen en ese aspecto, le habían puesto música para distraerlo. Ya que era un diseño en teoría sencillo, lo podía tener terminado en una sesión siempre y cuando soportara el dolor.

Pasaron varias horas en las que Tino estaba más que concentrado y cuando terminó soltó un suspiro. Limpió la sangre que salió y dejó que la piel se relajara, todo alrededor del tatuaje se encontraba rojo, pero era algo normal —Berwald…— se acercó y le quitó los audífonos —no me sorprende que hayas aguantado todo esto… cuando te sientas listo puedes ver el resultado—

El sueco sonrió un poco a su pareja y se reincorporó, sentía algo tensos los músculos luego de haber estado allí por horas. Miró su muslo, admirando los dibujos que Tino le había hecho, era un _Aegishjalmur_, la runa mágica y el símbolo más poderoso de la mitología nórdica. Este símbolo representaba protección. Estaba hecho de runas de protección giradas alrededor de un círculo.

Era algo que significaba mucho para él, recordando los viejos tiempos cuando los cinco eran una verdadera familia. Tino entendía que esto tenía un significado más profundo, que al esconder la cicatriz que Mathias le había causado era señal de que estaba listo para perdonar.

Él no podía estar más que complacido con esa idea y que el tatuaje en la piel de Berwald fuera una obra suya.

* * *

**El drabble de hoy esta relacionado con el de "Odio".**

**Es la tercera vez que tengo a Suecia en un drabble y no me arrepiento, porque lo quiero mucho. Espero les haya gustado.**

**Nos vemos :3**

**~Aoba**


	19. Día 18: Profecía

**Profecía**

Arthur no era alguien escéptico, pero siempre le costó creer en aquellos que ganaban fama llamándose "profetas", por lo que le parecía ridículo todo lo que escribió aquel francés. Un tal Michel de Notre-Dame, quien estaba ganando fama sólo porque una de sus profecías supuestamente se cumplió.

El rey Enrique II de Francia había muerto en 1559 durante un torneo donde su contrincante le había atravesado el ojo con una lanza, eso ocurrió sólo cuatros años después de que el libro de Michel fuera publicado y en el había unos cuartetos donde se presagiaba exactamente la muerte de este monarca.

Todo lo relacionaba con mera coincidencia, además un título como _Las Profecías_ le parecía en verdad presuntuoso, aun así, adquirió una copia del libro y le llamó especialmente la atención una en la que mencionaban a su hogar:

_"La sangre de los justos de Londres será reclamada,_

_quemada por el fuego en el año de los tres 6,_

_la dama anciana caerá de su elevado puesto,_

_de la misma secta varios morirán"_

Arthur enarcó una ceja luego de leer aquellos versos, estos se prestaban a la libre interpretación y no eran claros, por eso lo dejó pasar y decidió olvidarlo luego de un tiempo. Por casi un siglo pudo vivir sin siquiera recordar esas profecías, al igual que la mayoría de su gente.

Para el año 1666 la gente más bien estaba angustiada por el simbolismo que tenía ese número. Muchos temían la venida del demonio a la tierra, el juicio final, o bien, que el mundo acabara. Otra profetiza de su país, Madre Shipton, había igual previsto una calamidad para Londres que ocurriría ese año, pero también era muy ambigua. La histeria colectiva no fue grande, pero si fue algo difícil controlarla.

Salvo por la guerra que tenían con los holandeses, el año pasó sin ninguna catástrofe. Siguió así hasta el segundo día de septiembre; Arthur estaba en Londres atendiendo algunos asuntos de la corona, era un domingo y él se encontraba durmiendo en una posada lejos del centro de la ciudad cuando todo comenzó.

—¡Todos salgan, el infierno está aquí!—un vecino los alertó, salieron todos del lugar y desde las calles se podía admirar una oscura nube de humor que comenzaba a extenderse en el cielo.

Era un incendio procedente de Pudding Lane, cuando Arthur logró verlo el fuego ya se había esparcido por las casas colindantes al origen. Cerca de las siete de la mañana él fue siguiendo a un funcionario de la Oficina de Armada, Samuel Pepys, hasta la Torre de Londres, donde podían tener una mejor vista del incendio. Iba registrado todo lo que podía ver en un diario… Arthur notó que el hombre estaba llorando mientras escribía y el cielo se llenaba de humo.

A pesar de los muchos esfuerzos para parar el incendio este se propagó debido al viento, para el mediodía del domingo, las personas abandonaron los intentos y huyeron; Pepys y él buscaron regresar a la ciudad, pero sólo pudieron llegar a la Catedral de San Pablo y tuvieron que regresar evadiendo acercarse a la zona de riesgo.

Para la tarde del domingo, el fuego se volvió una furiosa tormenta ígnea que creó su propio clima. Una enorme ráfaga de aire caliente sobre las llamas conducida por el efecto chimenea, en donde las construcciones restringían la corriente de aire y dejaban un vacío al nivel del suelo.

Se marcharon hacía el rio, el oficial se reunió con su esposa y unos amigos, con ellos tomaron un barco, pidiéndole que se acercara lo más cerca posible al incendio. Eso hizo, y con la cara en el viento casi se quemaron con una ducha de gotas de fuego; vieron un barco aproximándose a ellos, este se encontraba en llamas.

Arthur cayó de rodillas, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta comenzó a llorar el silencio, mirando su ciudad en llamas.

El incendio se propagó el día lunes hacía el norte y el oeste, las primeras condujeron el fuego hacía el corazón de la ciudad. Arthur tuvo tiempo apenas de sacar sus cosas de la posada y buscar la forma de alejarse de llegar a Whitehall; mientras iba por las calles pudo notar la desesperación y el desamparo de los londinenses en este segundo día.

Si el infierno tuviese una forma, estaba seguro de que se asemejaría a lo que estaba viendo.

Fue hasta el 5 de septiembre que el fuego cesó, recontaron los daños. Fueron destruidas 13.200 casas y 87 iglesias, entre ellas, la Catedral de San Pablo. Consumió casi cinco sextos de la ciudad y el numero de perdidas humanas nunca fue claro.

Los rumores empezaron, muchos dijeron que el fuego había sido ocasionado por la iglesia católica y otros por enemigos holandeses. Arthur ya estaba en su casa, descansado y recuperándose luego de haber inhalado tanto humo, reflexionó sobre lo que había visto y los rumores que escuchaba… él se iba más por la versión oficial, de que todo fue un accidente ocasionado por el horno de una panadería.

Recordó entonces la profecía que había leído décadas atrás, buscó entre todos sus libros aquel de Michel de Notre-Dame y volvió a leer una y otra vez esos versos, estremeciéndose por completo al ver que había acertado.

Ojeó un poco más ese libro, buscando otra profecía en la cual estuviese involucrado y la encontró.

En la cuarteta 96 de la centuria IV dice:

"_La hermana de las islas británicas, 15 años antes que su hermana nacerá, por su promesa demuestra ser cierta, sucederá al reino de la balanza"._

No le encontraría su sentido hasta 1776.

* * *

**Hola. Me disculpo por atrasarme con los drabbles, espero tener para más tarde el correspondiente a este día.**

**Espero les haya gustado y me disculpo si fue mucha información la que contuvo el escrito. Gracias por su apoyo, los votos y los comentarios :3 los quiero.**

**~Aoba**


	20. Día 19: Libro

**Libro**

A pesar de que el aniversario de su muerte había sido una semana atrás, Alfred quiso viajar a Baltimore para visitar su tumba. No contó con que el clima retrasara su vuelo y terminara llegando allí a altas horas de la noche.

Y, aunque no lo admitiera, Alfred no era lo suficientemente valiente como para ir a un cementerio durante la noche. Queriendo pasar desapercibido se quedó en una posada rustica ubicada a una distancia considerable del cementerio.

Lo primero que hizo luego de lanzar su maleta a la cama fue ponerse en el sofá y descansar luego del viaje. Llevaba un libro consigo, uno que era la recopilación de diferentes obras de terror que algunas veces tenía el animo de leer. Se quedó leyendo algunos escritos y poemas cortos hasta que sus ojos no pudieron más y se rindió ante el cansancio.

Afuera estaba oscuro, sus cortinas eran purpuras y lo único que alumbraba su pequeña habitación era una lampara con una luz tenue. Alfred dormía profundamente, dejando caer el libro de sus manos y el golpe que se escuchó afuera de su puerta fue lo que le hizo despertar.

—What the…— se frotó los parpados y miró hacía la puerta —¿Hay alguien allí?—

No recibió respuesta, sólo un par de golpes más hacía su puerta.

Se levantó de su asiento, sintiéndose recuperado luego de su descanso y recogió el libro, volviendo de nuevo a la puerta —Señor, o señora, me disculpo porque estaba dormido y me pareció apenas escucharle—

Entonces abrió la puerta ¿y que vio? Las tinieblas nada más. Sólo la oscuridad del pasillo, pero al cerrar la puerta escuchó los golpes nuevamente. —Debe venir de las persianas de la ventana. Exploremos este misterio: seguro es el viento, nada más—

Entonces empujó la persiana y escuchó un tumultuoso batir de alas. Un rayo negro que se coló en su habitación y se postro sobre la estatua que adornaba el umbral. Era un cuervo digno de épocas pasadas.

El pájaro de ébano, en su pose severa, indujo desde su imaginación a sonreír —¡Dime cual es tu nombre señorial en las riberas de la Noche Plutónica!—

El cuervo exclamó: —¡Nunca más!—

Alfred mantuvo su sonrisa mientras volvía a sentar y acariciaba el lomo de su libro. Sus ojos estaban postrados en los del ave, el cual no pronunció nada más hasta que el rubio comenzó a responderle —¡Oh cuervo! ¿no me cantarías una canción feliz? Dime que no estoy perdido—

—¡Nunca más, nunca más, nunca más…!

—Apareces de nuevo; te llaman un mal presagio, sólo aquí para atormentar, malvado y traidor… pero yo no les creo— suspiró mientras se levantaba y abría las ventanas para que ave pudiera salir. No había nadie más para presenciar lo vicioso e implacable que era aquel villano vestido de negro.

—¡Nunca más!

—Querías que él estuviera solo, recordándole lo que había perdido mientras cantabas desde el atardecer hasta el alba.

El cuervo volvió a cantar.

—Te tengo que pedirte algo antes de irte, un favor tuyo, repite esa canción que sigues cantando…

—¡Nunca más, nunca más, nunca más!

El ave salió volando fuera de su habitación, notando entonces como se aproximaba el alba. Alfred ya no quiso volver a dormir y decidió continuar con el motivo de su visita a Baltimore. Se abrochó su chaqueta y se llevó consigo aquel libro que contenías las obras más famosas del rey del terror.

Marchó entonces hacía _Westminster Hall and Burying Ground_, donde se encontraba la tumba de Edgar Allan Poe.

* * *

**El cuervo fue publicado por primera vez en 1845. Reescribí varias veces el drabble hasta convencerme de que obra de Poe usar, primero me fui por El corazón delator y luego por La narración de Arthur Gordon Pym, pero me decidí por el cuervo, porque creo que es lo más icónico de este escritor que igual es mi favorito.**

**Gracias por leer :3**

**~Aoba.**


	21. Día 20: Sabor

**Sabor**

Roderich se despertó tocando el borde de sus labios, teniendo aun presente el sabor de los labios de Basch. Miró el espacio vació en su cama, recordando los pasajes de la noche anterior.

* * *

Basch lo había encontrado por causalidad vagando por las calles de Berna, luego de que Roderich se perdiera en su camino a la estación de trenes y era muy tacaño como para pagar un taxi. Cuando él lo encontró ya estaba oscuro y sabía que no alcanzaría el último vagón con destino a Viena.

Basch pudo haberlo dejado por su cuenta, pero no lo hizo; así que en un acto desinteresado lo invitó a quedarse con él sólo por esa noche. Elise había salido de viaje, por eso Basch tenía la casa para él solo.

Recordó entonces que habían pasado años desde la última vez que estuvo en ese lugar, dejándose llevar un poco por la nostalgia intentó iniciar una conversación con el suizo, esperando que no hubiese insultos en sus respuestas.

—Me alegra ver que te esté yendo bien…

—Aja… no puedo quejarme, tengo la vida tranquila que siempre quise— replicó de forma cortante mientras entraba en la cocina.

El austriaco aprovechó para curiosear un poco la casa, pasando su mano por los muebles y asombrándole que no hubiera ni un rastro de polvo en ellos. Luego echó un vistazo a las estanterías que había sobre la chimenea, notando algo que lo tomó por sorpresa: tenía allí una foto de ambos cuando niños, tomados de las manos y sonriéndose el uno al otro. Roderich no dudó el tomarla y verla de cerca, él tenía la misma foto en su casa de Viena.

El aroma a chocolate caliente inundó el lugar, Basch apareció de nuevo, dejando las dos tazas sobre la mesa —Ven aquí— le llamó, causando que el austriaco dejara la foto en su lugar.

Tomó asiento frente al suizo y pegó la taza a sus labios —Gracias—logró articular antes de darle un leve sorbo a su bebida, degustándola lentamente. El chocolate suizo siempre había sido su favorito.

—¿Estabas tocando mis cosas?—Basch le miraba con su característico ceño fruncido y bebiendo un poco de su taza —También desde que te vi quería preguntarte otra cosa ¿Qué te trajo a Berna? Ya que, llevabas años sin venir aquí—

Roderich dejó su taza y se aclaro la garganta, le costaba mucho ser sincero con sus sentimientos y confesar sus bochornosos motivos —La verdad, vine porque quería verte—

Esperaba que él se riera en su cara, pero no que terminara sonrojándose por eso. Basch no era el tipo de persona que dejaba al descubierto sus emociones, sin embargo, desde niños siempre había tenido cierta debilidad estado cerca del austriaco. Roderich extendió su mano para tocar su mejilla, pero el suizo se lo impidió.

—Eres un idiota…además de un abusivo, no vengas aquí con motivos tontos y menos sin avisarme antes—dio un largo trago a su taza, mostrando lo frustrado que estaba y un poco de su bebida se le escapó por la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Y por qué piensas que es un motivo tonto? He estado pensando mucho en ti últimamente y creía que si te veía en persona mi mente dejaría de hacerlo—suspiró y se levantó —Pero creo que logré todo lo contrario…—

Sostuvo a Basch del hombro antes de que este pudiera escapar y lo besó, aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad y arriesgándose a que cuando se separaran tuviera una pistola apuntándole en la frente.

El suizo puso resistencia en un principio intentando que le soltara y luego de un rato se rindió fue correspondiéndole. Roderich le jalaba un poco de la camisa y saboreo un poco más sus labios, estos sabían al chocolate caliente.

Soltó al contrario, dejándole recuperar el aliento —Eso… ¿eso era lo que estabas pensando todo este tiempo?—

—Aún por más vergonzoso que parezca, sí. Y el ver esa foto allí me dio cierta esperanza—suspiró mientras se rascaba la nuca —¿Crees que haya oportunidad para algo entre nosotros?—

Basch arqueó la ceja y se cruzó de brazos —No has cambiado nada, sigues siendo un completo imbécil, Roderich— no podía admitirlo en voz alta y sólo se acercó de nuevo a él. Por esa noche olvidaría todo lo demás, todo lo que le afectaba del pasado que compartieron y vería en Roderich al amigo, o algo más, que alguna vez idealizó.

Era un sentimiento extraño el besarse, más no incomodo, los labios de Roderich eran delgados y cálidos a comparación de los de Basch. Esté ya no puso más resistencia y dejó que todo siguiera a su ritmo.

De un momento a otro acabaron en su habitación, los besos se intensificaron y poco a poco sus ropas dejaron de estorbarle. En cierta forma, Basch disfrutó teniendo al austriaco debajo suyo, jadeando, el poder recorrer su piel sin restricciones y que él le mostrara una expresión única, una que no le gustaría compartir con nadie.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Roderich salió del cuarto buscando al suizo por la casa luego de esperarlo por un buen rato en la habitación; salió sólo con su ropa interior y su camisa sin abotonar.

Basch estaba de nuevo en el comedor bebiendo chocolate, teniendo igual una taza caliente para Roderich.

—¿Crees que podamos guardar esto en secreto?—expresó Basch una vez que el austriaco estuvo al lado suyo.

El contrario asintió, esbozando una leve sonrisa —Será nuestro secreto durante el tiempo que desees, no quiero forzarte a estar conmigo a menos de que estés completamente convencido— llevó el chocolate a sus labios —Y esto estuvo delicioso— ese sería su sabor favorito de ahora en adelante, el de los labios de Basch.


	22. Día 21: Secreto

**Nota**: Es una especie de continuación al drabble anterior. Espero les guste :3

* * *

**Secreto**

Basch era incapaz de ocultarle cosas a Elise, o al menos eso creía ella. Sentía culpa al desconfiar de su hermano, pero frente a ella aparecieron muchas señales que le dejaban en claro que el suizo escondía algo.

Su primera señal fueron un par de calzoncillos remendados que encontró mientras lavaban la ropa, y estaba segura de que no pertenecían a su hermano.

Le siguieron las marcas extrañas en el cuello de su hermano; Elise las había visto en dos ocasiones: cuando su hermano estaba entrenando y una noche que saldrían a cenar él intentaba cubrirlas con una bufanda.

Mientras trabajaban, pudo notar a su hermano más que distraído, con la mirada en las nubes y podía jugar que un par de veces lo escuchó suspirar.

Pero quizá el cambio más raro en el comportamiento de Basch fue el que saliera casi siempre los fines de semana, se marchaba a la estación de trenes a primera hora del sábado y regresaba los domingos hasta muy tarde en la noche; él regresaba con un mejor humor que de costumbre y un aroma ajeno en sus ropas.

Elise llegó a la conclusión más sensata: su hermano estaba enamorado y lo tenía todo en secreto.

A ella le pareció adorable en un principio, pero la curiosidad que sentía iba en aumento. Seguro lamentaría después el haber violado la privacidad de su hermano, más no en ese momento.

Tuvo que esperar hasta el siguiente sábado…

Basch despertó temprano, como era costumbre, tomándole por sorpresa ver a su hermana despierta en el comedor —¿Volverás a salir?—

—Así es… hay algunos negocios que debo atender, te veré mañana—el suizo besó su mejilla y se acomodó la bufanda, comió algo rápido y luego salió de la casa, llevando consigo sólo una pequeña mochila sobre sus hombros.

—Te deseo suerte, Basch— ella esperó un poco, hasta ya no escuchar los pasos de su hermano fue cuando ella salió de la casa también. Se puso un abrigo que le quedaba grande y un gorro que le cubriera todo el cabello. Fue siguiendo los pasos de su hermano.

Eso la guio hasta la estación de trenes, vio como Basch compraba su boleto para el primer tren que salía y ella lo imitó una vez que su hermano se alejó —Un para Viena, por favor—

La pequeña pagó su boleto y fue a buscar la plataforma donde tenía que abordar. Estando allí sólo tuvo que tomar su lugar, estaba en el mismo vagón que Basch, sólo a escasos cuatro metros de distancia.

El viaje sería rápido, estaba segura de eso, y una vez que bajara del tren sabría por fin que era lo que Basch tanto intentaba ocultarle.

Llegaron a la estación de Viena, los pasajeros bajaron hasta que el tren se detuvo por completo y las puertas se abrieron. Basch salió con cierta prisa, y Elise lo siguió sigilosamente. Esperando no perderlo entre el tumulto de gente que comenzaba a transitar por aquel lugar.

Se dirigió a la salida, donde recogían a los pasajeros y los taxis aparcaban. Allí vio como su hermano saludaba a alguien, para su sorpresa, de una forma extrañamente cariñosa. Se quedó oculta tras un pilar, observando desde allí como su hermano se iba con ese hombre, al cual logró reconocer fácilmente apenas lo vio… conectó todos los puntos, y así, todo tuvo sentido por fin.

El secreto de Basch era Roderich, su relación con él era lo suficientemente impactante como para mantenerla en secreto de todos, incluyéndola a ella.

A final de cuentas, ella no podía molestarse por algo así. Sonrió viendo como ambos se marchaban, estaba feliz porque su hermano tuviera esos pequeños momentos de felicidad y ella esperaría paciente hasta que él decidiera revelarle ese secreto.

Ella actuaría comprensiva cuando eso sucediese, dio un último vistazo hasta perderlos de vista y se dio la vuelta. Aprovecharía su corto viaje a Viena para divertirse por su cuenta y más tarde tomaría un tren de regreso a casa.

Ahora ella igual tendría un secreto que esconderle a Basch: que lo había descubierto con su nuevo novio.


	23. Día 22: Promesa

**Notas**: Cursi de nuevo. Post disolución de Checoslovaquia.

[Republica Checa x Eslovaquia]

* * *

**Promesa**

**1994**

Nunca pensó que llegaría a extrañarlo tanto luego del "divorcio". Sólo había pasado un año desde que él se marchó.

La casa que alguna vez ocuparon se sentía extrañamente fría, la soledad le sentaba mal a Darina. Aunque nunca lo fuera a admitir. Ella muchas veces olvidó que Erik ya no estaba allí, como al llegar del trabajo emocionada por contarle su día ya no lo veía sentado leyendo el periódico.

Al igual que otras veces se quedaba despierta durante de la noche esperando a que regresara, hasta que caía en cuenta de que Erik ya vivía por su cuenta.

Durante todos esos meses nunca lo vio siquiera merodeando por los alrededores, ni paseando por Praga. Pronto se hizo a la idea que pasaría un buen tiempo hasta que volviera a verlo, sólo había pasado un año y las tensiones entre sus dos naciones aun se estaban arreglando, supuso que si la gente llegaba a verlos juntos seguramente se harían ideas equivocadas sobre una reunificación.

Darina se dejó caer en el sofá, sintiéndose completamente desganada. Extendió su mano y vio el anillo que aún adornaba su dedo ¿por qué no había desechado esa cosa aún? Porque era el único símbolo que le recordaba lo que alguna vez tuvo, significaba la promesa que alguna vez hizo con Erik.

Fue en 1918, luego de declarar su independencia de Austria, que su matrimonio iniciaría. La ceremonia fue sencilla, pero el ser libres juntos bastaba para que ambos fueran felices. Recordaba cuando él le había puesto el anillo y pronunciado sus propios votos.

—Siempre estaré a tu lado siempre, no importa la distancia o los males que se interpongan entre nosotros. Estaré allí para ti, te lo prometo, recuerda que a pesar de todo siempre voy a amarte…

Las lagrimas resbalaban de sus ojos, intentando alejar los pensamientos que le decían que todo eso había sido una mentira.

Esperaba que Eslovaquia estuviera bien, su Erik. Estando inmersa en sus pensamientos casi pasó por algo un extraño ruido proveniente de su puerta, unos pasos y el sonido de algo cayendo.

Dudó un momento en levantarse, pero al final terminó por hacerlo —¿Hay alguien allí?—

Apenas dijo eso pudo darse cuenta de que la persona al otro lado de su puerta se estaba alejando; abrió la puerta y bajó la mirada, allí había una pequeña caja de madera forrada en terciopelo. Se puso en cuclillas para recogerla, miró a ambos lados buscando a la persona que la había dejado allí, sin tener señal alguna.

Darina abrió la caja y sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse, estando completamente conmovida por lo que había en el interior: una muñeca de porcelana, vestida con las ropas tradicionales de Eslovaquia, ella sostenía una nota y una pequeña flor morada.

Tomó la nota con cuidado y comenzó a leerla, sonriendo al reconocer la letra y su cuerpo se vio invadido por cierta calidez y felicidad. La nota de Erik decía: _Te he extrañado y espero estés bien, el único obstáculo que tenemos ahora es el tiempo… cuando todo a nuestro alrededor esté en paz, no dudes que vendré a ti. Te ama, Erik._

Ella sonrió apretando la nota contra su pecho, feliz de que aquella promesa siguiera viva.


	24. Día 23: Acmé

**Acmé**

**180 d. C.**

Antes de partir, Rómulo se aseguró de que Lovino y Feliciano se quedaran en un sitio seguro, alejados de aquel mal que había caído en su imperio. Esta enfermedad llevaba espaciándose desde hacía quince años atrás.

Muchos decían que la epidemia apareció por primera vez durante el asedio de Seleucia, en el invierno de 165. Y apenas tres años después los dos Augustos mandaron llamar a un médico, quien anotó todos los síntomas de la enfermedad que había descubierto, era una pandemia de una enfermedad que nunca antes se había viso. Algo que en nuestros tiempos llamaríamos viruela.

—Señor, ya debemos marcharnos—un centurión lo regresó a la realidad.

—Iré en un segundo, sólo quería asegurarme de que ellos estuvieran a salvo—Rómulo dio un último vistazo a aquel salón en donde mantendría aislados a sus nietos, el tiempo suficiente para que esa peste se alejara de su ciudad o encontrara un sitio limpio para poderlos trasladar.

Rómulo montó en su caballo y partió junto al centurión, el día anterior habían recibido noticias de su emperador Marco Aurelio, quien había caído enfermo en Vindobona. Por ello debía partir lo antes posible, debía encontrarse con él antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Salieron de Roma, donde en las calles podían ver los cuerpos moribundos o en agonía de quienes estaban padeciendo esa enfermedad, al igual que un par de veces las carretas cargadas con cadáveres les cerraron el camino.

El viaje duró más de dos días y cuando llegaron al lecho de su emperador, el verlo en tal estado le causó un nudo en la garganta. Marco Aurelio estaba en el acmé de su enfermedad, muchos habían intentado sanarlo con "magia", pero todo esfuerzo era en vano.

—Cesar…— pronunció Rómulo antes de acercarse a su emperador. Le costaba mucho mirarlo en un estado tan decadente, su piel estaba llena de erupciones, su garganta estaba inflamada y su rostro estaba rojo por la fiebre.

—No llores por mí…—apenas pudo pronunciar Marco Aurelio, haciendo un esfuerzo para hablar y ver a la representación de su imperio —Tus nietos ¿están a salvo? —

—Por el momento si… ellos están seguros, pero ahora quiero saber de ti ¿Qué han dicho? ¿vas a recuperarte?—Rómulo sonrió, teniendo una chispa de esperanza aun latente en su ser. A pesar de que todo pronostico indicara lo contrario; él no sería ni el primer ni el último emperador a quien vería morir, pero estaba seguro de que su partida sería un golpe que le costaría superar. Hizo una reverencia y un saludo militar hacía el hombre postrado en la cama.

Marco Aurelio miró hacía el techo y pronunció una meditación frente a todos los presentes —_No lloréis por mí. Pensad en la pestilencia y la muerte de tantos otros_—

Aquellas hubiesen sido sus últimas palabras, pero un ataque de asfixia lo hizo gemir por ayuda, ya que el aire se le agotaba. Rómulo salió de los aposentos de su emperador y esperó afuera, conteniendo sus lagrimas hasta que estuvo seguro de que la vida de su emperador había expirado.

* * *

**Notas finales****:**

**La Peste antonina, conocida también como la plaga de Galeno, fue una pandemia de viruela1 o sarampión que afectó al Imperio Romano del 165-180 d. C.**

**Marco Aurelio fue emperador durante ese periodo junto con su hermano adoptivo Lucio Vero, quien murió el mismo año que Marco, también víctima de la viruela.**

**Me disculpo también por el atraso, los parciales en la universidad me están consumiendo, pero por suerte logré ponerme al día rápido. Lamento la demora.**

**Agradezco las lecturas, cometarios y votos :3 espero les haya gustado este drabble.**

**~Aoba.**


	25. Día 24: Luciérnagas

**Luciérnagas**

Aquellas pequeñas luces alumbraban su camino por aquella noche sin luna. Un pequeño niño corría asustado entre aquella vegetación, estaba perdido y no veía nada además de la tenue luz de las luciérnagas.

Kiku decidió detenerse y quedarse entre un montón de hojas de bambú que estaban apiladas en el suelo. Decidiendo dormir un poco hasta que el sol saliera en aquellas tierras.

Al día siguiente, intentó buscar su camino de regreso y entre tantos bambúes pudo ver como un muchacho se acercaba a él. Sintió curiosidad y a la vez un poco de nerviosismo, el otro le sonrió y le ofreció una mano –_Nihao_, debes ser una nueva nación. Yo soy China—

Después de presentarse como Japón, el mayor lo llevó consigo y lo acogió en su casa. Le enseñó su alfabeto, aunque después lo cambiara a su entendimiento creando el propio, y se quedó con él mientras iba creciendo. No le gustaba admitir que Yao había sido una figura paterna para él, que llegó a tenerle cariño y gustaba del tenerlo cerca.

Una noche mientras bebían algo de té de jazmín Kiku vio unas pequeñas luces colándose por sus ventanas —Yao mira…—se levantó y señaló las luces antes de abrir la ventana, permitiendo que aquellos insectos voladores entraran en el interior.

—Las luciérnagas son muy lindas ¿verdad?—el mayor llego junto a él y logró atrapar a una de ellas entre sus manos —Ven, mira esto—

Kiku acercó su rostro hasta las manos de Yao mientras él las abría un poco, notando como la luz de la luciérnaga iluminaba el espacio entre sus manos. Luego la dejó en las manos del japones —En mi casa las luciérnagas tienen un significado muy especial—

—¿Y cuál es su significado?— preguntó Kiku mientras dejaba que la luciérnaga volara de nuevo.

Yao soltó una leve risa antes de ponerse de rodillas y besar su frente —Te lo diré cuando seas grande, no creo que lo comprendas ahora—

—Eres muy injusto, Yao…—se quejó antes de que Yao lo cargara y lo llevara a dormir. Se quedaría con aquella duda por mucho tiempo… aunque más bien llegó a olvidarla cuando creció.

_**2679 años después…**_

Ambos se encontraban descansando sobre el futón de Kiku luego de haber pasado la mayor parte de la noche juntos. La espalda de Yao se encontraba descubierta y a la vista de Kiku quedaba al descubierto aquella larga cicatriz en su espalda, cicatriz que él había causado. Apartó los largos cabellos del chino y le sonrió un poco —Agradezco que hayas venido a visitarme—

—Te extrañaba un poco… eso es todo—respondió Yao mientras se iba sentando, le devolvió la sonrisa antes de señalar algo que se había colado en la habitación a través de las ventanas —Mira eso—

Kiku se levantó y como si fuera un niño intentó atrapar un par de ellas y cuando lo consiguió las retuvo con cuidado en sus manos. Llevándolas hasta Yao, le mostró como estas brillaban y luego recordó aquella duda que había guardado en su mente desde niño —¿Ahora si me dirás que significado tienen las luciérnagas en tu país?—

Yao volvió a reír, sintiéndose un poco apenado de que él recordara eso —Si, creo que ya tienes la edad suficiente para saberlo… en mi casa, su luz es símbolo de esperanza y las personas enamoradas suelen regalarlas a la persona que aman—

El japones volvió a recordar algo más, y eso lo llevó a imitar el gesto que Yao había tenido con él por aquellos años. Dejó las luciérnagas en sus manos y besó su frente —Creo que ya comprendí todo lo que querías decirme en ese entonces—

China le atrajo de nuevo, rodeándolo en un abrazo mientras las luciérnagas volaban a su alrededor.

* * *

**Perdón, no puedo pasar una semana sin atrasarme con esto, ya quedan pocos drabbles por ser entregados y me alegra no haber abandonado este proyecto.**

**Un pequeño ChuNi atrasado y cursi. Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por las lecturas, votos y comentarios. Los aprecio mucho :3**

**~Aoba.**


	26. Día 25: Sempiterno

**Notas**: Sin contexto histórico exacto y uso de nyo.

[Holanda x Nyo Portugal]

* * *

**Sempiterno**

* * *

_Cruel y frío como vientos en los mares_

_¿Alguna vez volverás a mí?_

_Escucha mi voz cantar con la marea,_

_nuestro amor nunca morirá_

Ella lo atormentaba como si fuera un fantasma, su simple recuerdo lo hacía experimentar emociones que hacía mucho tiempo se había propuesto borrar. Pero cuando amas y deseas a alguien con tal fuerza es casi imposible sacarla de tu mente.

No había dejado de pensar en ella desde que abandonó la casa de Antonio. Antes de eso Fátima lo había tratado de convencer muchas veces de que se quedara, al menos por ella, pero todas sus suplicas fueron en vano. Cuando Govert se marchó juró vengarse de Antonio en cada oportunidad que tuviera, desde quitarle socios comerciales hasta atacar territorios que le pertenecían.

Dio un gran paso cuando se metió con sus navíos.

Imitando algunas tácticas de los ingleses, Govert y su tripulación lograron asaltar decenas de barcos provenientes de España, haciéndose poco a poco de una fortuna envidiable. El holandés hubiera dado lo que fuera por ver el gesto de Antonio al enterarse lo que había hecho con sus preciados barcos.

Govert ahora vivía en el mar y en su preciado barco. Así vivió durante diez años, cruzando cada costa más que orgulloso de lo que había logrado, y a pesar de todo, el recuerdo de Fátima seguía fresco en su mente.

En una ocasión logró convencer a sus hombres de desembarcar en el puerto de Sines, en Portugal. No tenían nada que hacer allí, sólo era un pequeño capricho suyo y un deseo oculto, tenía la esperanza de encontrarla allí. Lo primero que hizo fue comprar tabaco y una pipa nueva, para después quedarse en la bahía observando los barcos que iban descargando su mercancía.

—Siempre odie ese aroma, y lo peor es que siempre me recuerda a ti—volteó rápidamente, ella estaba detrás suyo. No había cambiado nada, llevaba su larga cabellera suelta y había cambiado los vestidos de la corte por una camisa ligera y unos pantalones con botas de cuero.

—Igual me alegro de verte, Fátima— le dio una calada a su pipa y luego le dedicó una sonrisa a la portuguesa. No dudo en ofrecerle un trago e intentar ponerse al día, la escuchó reír un par de veces y tendría que admitir que su risa era mil veces más adictiva que el tabaco y el ron.

Sus marineros no lo esperarían hasta la mañana siguiente, así que quiso aprovechar ese tiempo, buscando sellar todos los vacíos que la ausencia de Fátima había causado en su vida. La siguió hasta el lugar donde se hospedaba y ambos recuperaron el tiempo perdido; él la amaba y de no ser por el odio que sentía por su hermano Antonio y la oposición de este, se habría casado con ella años atrás.

Y aunque no hubiera un anillo en su dedo, cada que hacían el amor era un recordatorio de que se pertenecían mutuamente. Govert recorría el cuerpo de Fátima, acariciando delicadamente cada zona sensible que él conocía, movía sus caderas embistiéndola y uniendo sus cuerpos en aquel vaivén pasional. Siguieron aquellos impulsos hasta que el sol volvió a salir.

—Supe lo que hiciste con los barcos de Antonio—dijo Fátima mientras caminaba por el cuarto buscando su ropa.

—Es bueno saberlo, estoy orgulloso de eso—respondió él, quien ya estaba vestido y deseaba fumar un poco.

—Algunos de esos barcos eran míos— sentenció seriamente la portuguesa, se ponía sus pantalones y sacaba algo de sus bolsillos.

—No tenía idea… es en verdad una lastima que hayas perdido todo.

—Govert, exijo que remuneres todo lo que robaste de mis barcos. Hasta el último centavo…—volvió junto a él, esta vez presionando la cuchilla de una navaja contra su cuello —No quiero llegar a otros extremos—

El holandés soltó una risa leve y le tomó de las muñecas, derribándola de nuevo en la cama y quedando sobre ella —Temo que no puedo hacer eso, querida. Pero tranquila, toda esa fortuna está en buenas manos—

Fátima le asestó un golpe en su quijada, quitárselo de encima y logrando distraerlo. Hizo un corte en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando de allí una bolsa de cuero llena de monedas de oro —Esto servirá como primer pago… te veré después, querido— luego ella se marchó de allí.

Govert regresó con su tripulación, sintiéndose humillado y teniendo todavía la marca de su golpe. "Está loca si cree que voy a pagarle" pensaba mientras su barco se adentraba de nuevo hacia el mar.

No volvió a verla hasta un mes después, cuando invadieron un barco de la marina española y ella se encontraba entre la tripulación. Tuvieron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, después con espadas, pero el resultado fue su segunda derrota contra la portuguesa, quien logró tirarlo por la borda y lanzarlo al mar.

—¡Aun no terminas de pagarme!—le gritó desde el barco mientras él nadaba de regreso al suyo.

Otras veces más la encontraba en los puertos y lejos de pelear, sólo volvía a atraerlo a su habitación para pasar la noche. Govert admiraba la belleza de su rostro y a la vez la forma en que conseguía humillarlo, amaba eso de ella, el que supiera como jugar con él.

No supo en qué momento terminaron en ese juego, donde tenían que pelear en el mar y amarse cuando estuvieran en tierra. Ni tampoco supo cuando durarían haciendo eso, lo único que quedaba claro era que a pesar de todo el amor que sentía por ella permanecía intacto y duraría para siempre.

* * *

**Si tuviera el tiempo y menos proyector pendientes, les haría un fic largo a estos dos profundizando esta trama ;u; algún día lo haré.**

**Lamento si la palabra de hoy se quedó un poco ambigua comparada con la trama.**

**Gracias a todos por leer.**

**~Aoba.**


	27. Día 26: Luto

**Luto**

Los más natural de la vida es la muerte.

A todos en su familia les había dolido la muerte del abuelo Roma y lo procesaron cada uno a su ritmo, pero en el caso de Romano fue más complicado, era apenas un niño y no sabía cómo reaccionar bien, así que sólo se quedó en silencio dejando que sus lágrimas brotaran. Escuchaba a su hermano llorar, pidiendo que no cerraran el ataúd ni lo metieran en aquella tumba de mármol. Su estela militar ya estaba tallada con su nombre, rango, legión y todos los años que había servido en el ejército.

Lovino quería pedir lo mismo, llamar a su abuelo y decirle "¡Levántate viejo holgazán! ¡No te atrevas a dejarnos!" pero se daría cuenta que todo esfuerzo sería en vano.

Rómulo llevaba décadas debilitándose poco a poco, muchos pensaron que sería imposible que un imperio como Roma fuera a desaparecer.

Lovino se enjugaba las lágrimas mientras sostenía a su hermano, quería calmarlo al menos por un momento; Feliciano pataleaba y seguía exigiendo que sacaran a su abuelo de ese ataúd.

Los más allegados al Imperio Romano habían llegado a despedirse, ahora vestían ropas negras y guardaban silencio, soltando una que otra lágrima en honor a Rómulo. Lovino reconoció a los hijos de Iberia, a los de Galia y también a los descendientes de Dacia. Al igual que varias otras regiones que habían estado bajo el poderío romano.

El mayor de los hermanos recordaba perfectamente cómo los soldados que quedaban de la legión habían traído el cuerpo agonizante hasta ellos, cuando aún quedaba algo de vida en él. Lovino agradecía internamente que ellos decidieran cargarlo de regreso a Roma en lugar de esperar para quemarlo en la pila con el resto de los caídos. Eso les dio oportunidad de ambos para despedirse de él.

—Mi legado…— había dicho débilmente Rómulo cuando volvió a encontrarse con sus nietos —Las semillas que planté y que nunca veré florecer…había muchas cosas que me hubiese gustado enseñarles, pero al final sólo podré guiarles desde el otro mundo. Nunca olviden por sobre mis grandes hazañas ustedes siempre fueron de lo que estuve más orgulloso—

Los dos estuvieron a su lado cuando murió.

Ahora los dos lo veían en un estado diferente, la última vez, antes de que el mausoleo se cerrara para siempre. El sepulcro de su abuelo estaba adornado con esculturas de mármol en su honor, como el gran imperio que alguna vez fue.

…

Desde cierta distancia yacía Germania observando todo el funeral, le habían advertido que era mejor que se escondiera, ya que habría muchas personas allí que deseaban castigarlo por lo que había hecho.

Germania vio como el sepulcro se cerraba, entendiendo que esa sería la última vez que vería a Rómulo en esta vida —La muerte no discrimina entre los pecadores y los santos, ella toma y arrebata. Roma pudo haber sido el primero en morir, pero yo fui quien lo pagó. Sobreviví, pero lo pagué—

Sacó una moneda de oro, un Áureo del imperio romano con la cara del primer cesar

—Ahora soy el villano en tu historia, fui demasiado ciego para ver que el mundo era lo suficientemente grande para ti y para mi…

* * *

**Me inspire en este drabble mientras escuchaba Hamilton, más que nada la canción **_**The world was wide enough**_**, por ello use algunos versos de esta en los diálogos.**

**Gracias por leer ^^**

**~Aoba.**


	28. Día 27: Armario

**Notas**: FACE Family. AU.

* * *

**Armario**

Arthur estaba cansado de gritarle a los niños que no corrieran en aquella casa, pero por dentro sabía que era inútil insistir. Ya que las fuertes risas de Alfred era lo que más se escuchaba por el lugar, y Matthew estaba empeñado con seguirle el paso a su hermano.

—¡No corran, van a lastimarse! Maldición…—Arthur sólo vio como ambos niños subían al segundo piso de la casa y quiso seguirles, pero Francis se lo impidió.

—Déjalos divertirse un poco, necesitan liberar energía, además será un fin de semana largo para ellos— expresó el francés, reteniendo del brazo a su pareja.

—Lo sé, pero me preocupa que vayan a hacer alguna tontería y esta casa no es segura—suspiró Arthur. Ese fin de semana habían planeado ir a acampar, pero en el trayecto decidieron detenerse en una casa en la que Arthur había vivido durante su niñez. El sitio ya estaba algo deteriorado, el papel tapiz de las paredes había adquirido algunos tonos grisáceos y algunas duelas del suelo se habían zafado.

Insistía que ese sitio no era el adecuado para que los niños jugaran, pero ellos no le prestaban ni la mínima atención. —Ellos estarán bien, _mon cher_. Tu debes descansar un poco, ya que llevas un buen rato conduciendo… ven aquí, no voy a permitir que te niegues—

—Ugh… bien, sólo no me lleves a rastras—se sentaron en la terraza, admirando los verdes campos que rodeaban el terreno; Francis había traído algo de té negro en un termo y algunos macarons. Arthur tenía vagos recuerdos de la vieja casa Kirkland, pero estaba seguro de que no eran recuerdos agradables y el estar ahí de nuevo lo hacía sentir extrañamente incómodo.

Pasaron una media hora allí tranquilamente comiendo, los niños seguían corriendo por la casa, jugando a las escondidas al parecer.

—Te dije que todo estaría bien, los niños terminarán por cansarse— decía Francis.

—Bien, lo admito. Tenías ra…— antes de que pudiera terminar su frase escuchó como algo se rompía. El inglés entró en la casa como rayo y encontró un jarrón de porcelana roto —¡Niños vengan aquí!—

Alfred y Matthew ya habían escapado de la escena del crimen, sintiéndose perseguidos por Arthur. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y aun así insistieron en subir hasta las habitaciones del tercer piso y esconderse en alguna.

Alfred intentaba empujar alguna puerta, pero la mayoría estaban cerradas hasta que vio una que tenía el cerrojo roto. —Por aquí…—

—Espérame…— Matthew iba siguiéndole el paso. Lograron abrir la puerta, ahí estaba una habitación con los muebles llenos de polvo y en el fondo había un amplio ropero de madera —Vamos allí—

Los niños podían escuchar claramente las fuertes pisadas de Arthur subiendo las escaleras, así que no perdieron más tiempo. Ambos entraron al armario, empujando las pocas cosas que había en él y lo cerraron, cuidando de que el seguro de la puerta no se colocará.

Arthur entró al cuarto y echó un vistazo para buscarlos debajo de la cama, ignorando por completo aquel armario —¡Más vale que salgan!— terminó por salir del cuarto.

Alfred y Matthew suspiraron aliviados. —Esperemos a que se calme un poco y entonces salimos— dijo el mayor de los dos.

Matthew notó que ya no se escuchaba la voz de Arthur y decidió ver por una pequeña abertura del armario y vio algo que lo dejó boquiabierto. El descuidado cuarto se había ido, y en su lugar estaba una habitación tapizada de rojo, la cama vieja ahora era una abultada y con sábanas brillantes —Alfred, mira esto—

Se hizo a un lado para que su hermano viera lo mismo que él—Wow… quizá este sea un portal, es impresionante—

—Déjame ver— intentó hacerle a un lado para que los dos vieran por la abertura. La habitación roja estaba alumbrada por elegantes lámparas de aceite. Empujaron más la puerta del armario y vieron una extraña figura sentada al borde de la cama.

Una dama vestida de gris, con un velo cubriendo su rostro y acompañándola había un gran perro negro —Los niños no nos visitan, se esconden… debemos castigarlos— decía la mujer con voz áspera.

El perro gruñó, olfateando algo cerca. Miró en dirección al armario.

—¿Qué pasa, Henry? ¿Los has encontrado?— la mujer sostenía al can por el collar, mientras este seguía gruñendo.

Por accidente los niños abrieron un poco más la puerta, causando un chirrido que causó que la mujer volteara, notando que a través de su velo sólo estaba un rostro cadavérico.

—Ve por ellos Henry…

Soltó al perro y este rápidamente saltó hacia el mueble, ladraba y gruñía. Los niños alcanzaron a cerrar la puerta, pero el can aún arañaba la madera y empujaba el armario. Muertos de miedo gritaron el nombre de sus padres, teniendo la esperanza de que ellos vinieran a salvarlos —¡Arthur! ¡Francis!—

Se abrazaron llorando por el miedo, el perro seguía ladrando afuera y la mujer gritaba —¡Niños dejen de esconderse!— el armario comenzaba a ser golpeado con más fuerza y se forzaban las puertas para abrirlo.

—¡No! ¡Ahhhhh!

—¡Niños!— las puertas se abrieron y a sus ojos sólo estaba Francis, bastante agitado.

—¡Papá!— saltaron a sus brazos y entre sollozos le explicaron lo que habían visto. Estaban temblando y no quisieron soltarlo —Tranquilos, sólo fue su imaginación… aquí no hay nada malo—

—¡Los encontraste!— Arthur entró al cuarto, su molestia se había disipado y se encontraba aliviado de ver a sus hijos sanos y salvos. —Gracias al cielo que están bien… llevamos una hora buscándolos ¿en donde se habían metido?—

Los dos le contaron lo que habían visto y señalaron el armario, Arthur lo abrió y encontró allí un viejo vestido negro y el collar de un perro. Fue entonces que recordó porque no le gustaba aquel lugar —Creo que a la abuela Kirkland no le gusta que se escondan en su cuarto—


	29. Día 28: Abandono

**Abandono**

Detrás de las cajas llenas de polvo y los muebles arrumbados, había una muñeca abandonada. Las marcas del tiempo se veían en su cara y sus labios rojos, su vestimenta era una falda escocesa y en una de sus manos tenía una etiqueta donde estaba escrito el nombre de su dueña: Charlotte Bonnefoy.

Esa muñeca fue un regalo siglos atrás y hacía tanto que Mónaco se olvidó de su existencia, aún cuando esta tuviera un fuerte valor para la persona que se la había obsequiado.

* * *

Cuando era una pequeña nación aún dependiente de Francia, mucho más joven en ese entonces y casi todo el tiempo tenía que estar en la casa de Francis. No se divertía mucho, todos los días seguía su rígida rutina de estudio entre las clases de arte, aritmética, gramática y latín, sin contar las largas sesiones de etiqueta.

Francis se la pasaba fuera casi todo el tiempo y los periodos que podía pasar con ella era muy cortos, aprovechaban ese tiempo para cocinar juntos, o bien, Charlotte lo convencía de jugar.

Fue durante un verano en que su hermano regresaba de un viaje y trajo consigo a un amigo, quien en un principio le pareció amenazante. Era pelirrojo y de ojos verdes, tenía unas cejas bastante gruesas, recordándole un poco a aquel sujeto que llevaba un buen tiempo peleando con su hermano.

—Charlotte, quiero presentarte a alguien— Francis se quedó en medio de ambos, trayendo a su amigo hasta el salón donde la monegasca estudiaba —Él es Scott Kirkland, va a quedarse con nosotros unos meses—

Ella hizo una reverencia y saludó tal y como le habían enseñado —Un gusto, será un placer tenerlo aquí, señor Kirkland—

—El gusto es mío…— dijo en un tono serio, para luego marcharse junto con Francis a beber.

El tiempo que Scott pasó con ellos fue bastante singular, su hermano se ocupaba mucho de él, muchas veces los acompañó a entrenar con el arco y la flecha, algo en lo que Francis no era para nada diestro mientras que el escocés mostraba tener una puntería envidiable —Si quieres podría enseñarte— le ofreció a Charlotte.

—Nosotras no usamos armas— replicó.

—¿Y cómo te defenderás de los que quieran atacarte? Anda, ven— le sujetó del brazo delicadamente y la llevó hasta el campo de tiro. Recogió su arco y una flecha, acomodando a la joven y poniendo el arco en sus manos —Tienes que esperar a que la cuerda se tense—

—Insisto, esto es algo que yo no debería hacer— Charlotte aún así sujetaba el arco, sintiendo igualmente como el pecho de Scott estaba contra su espalda.

—Sólo déjate llevar…— le susurró y dejó que ella prosiguiera.

Charlotte soltó la flecha, lanzándola hacia la diana que estaba a unos metros y acertándole en la banda blanca.

—Pues buena puntería no tienes— se burló el escocés.

—¡Grosero!

Francis observaba la escena desde lejos y suspiró, tenía un presentimiento más no se lo diría a ninguno de los dos. Sólo vería cómo resultaban las cosas al final.

Scott llegó a pasar más tiempo con Charlotte que el propio Francis. Pudo acompañarla a sus clases de latín, almorzaban juntos y paseaban por la tarde.

El escocés le explicó que la razón por la que estaba allí era porque Francis le ofreció refugio en lo que las cosas se calmaban en casa con Inglaterra.

Ella en sus adentros deseaba que las cosas mejoraran para él, pero al mismo tiempo, que pudiera quedarse con ella todo lo posible. Encontró en Scott un compañero algo inusual, era diferente al resto de naciones con las que se relacionaba y en aquel corto tiempo que llegó a conocerlo llegó a sentir algo diferente.

Nunca había llegado a estimar a alguien tan rápido.

Hubo una semana llena de lluvias en la que tuvieron que quedarse en casa junto al fuego. Francis les había servido un poco de vino y se dirigió a Scott —Ya es tiempo que se lo digas—

—Bien…— suspiró desganado el escocés y le pidió a Charlotte que lo siguiera —Quiero darte algo, está arriba—

Fueron a la habitación del escocés y allí sobre su cama había una caja de madera. Él la abrió, sacando de ella una bella muñeca de porcelana con vestimenta escocesa, dándosela a Charlotte.

—Es muy linda…— dijo Charlotte, jugando con sus cabellos rojizos.

—Me alegra que te gustará, quería que tuvieras a alguien que te acompañara mientras yo no esté.

Ella se quedó helada, mirando a Scott directo a los ojos —¿Vas a irte?—

—¿Esperabas que me quedara aquí?, eso desde un principio fue imposible… tengo que volver a casa— acarició su mejilla y se acercó a ella, quedando muy cerca de su rostro —Cuando tenga oportunidad volveré, confía en mí—

Charlotte abrazó la muñeca con fuerza y dejó que Scott se marchara.

Se quedó varios años esperando a su regreso, pero ese tiempo nunca llegó… al menos nunca durante el tiempo en que sus ilusiones seguían vivas.

* * *

—Voy a llevarme algunas cosas a la nueva casa, así que pueden ir moviendo algunas cosas de aquella esquina—Charlotte les daba instrucciones a sus trabajadores, ahora que iba a mudarse a una residencia en las afueras de Montecarlo debía decidir qué cosas llevarse de aquella casa.

Y en lo que movían las cajas y los muebles logró notar a aquella abandonada muñeca. Charlotte se inclinó hacia ella y la tomó cuidadosamente, limpió su rostro lleno de polvo al igual que le acomodó el vestido, notando así aquella etiqueta con su nombre.

Una pequeña sonrisa adornó su rostro, mientras volvían a su memoria todos aquellos recuerdos lejanos y las ilusiones que había abandonado..

—¿Quiere que tire eso, señorita Mónaco?

—No, pero quizá necesite una caja para regalo.

Cuando terminó de mudarse, decidió que hacer con la muñeca y devolverla a quien se la había obsequiado, junto con una nota:

"_Gracias por los recuerdos"_


	30. Día 29: Rojo

**Notas: **AU. Nyotalia. Esta es la primera versión de mi fic_ Imagen Nocturna_, por algo las tramas son similares. Sólo tuve que pulir un poco más esta versión para dejarla como un drabble aparte.

El nombre de Vladimir Braginsky fue dado por la usuaria Milly Loca.

[Nyo Ucrania x Nyo Rumania y Serbia]

* * *

**Rojo**

El color de sus ojos era el más extraño que había visto, pero eso no los hacía menos encantadores. Aquel par de orbes carmín se habían posado sobre él, los ojos rojos de Nicoleta estaban hipnotizándolo nuevamente.

Vlad maldecía en su interior que todo lo referente a ese color le recordará a ella. El rojo de sus vestimentas, el de las flores que adornaban su jardín y la sangre que salía de sus heridas; incluso sus sentimientos le remitían a ese color, la pasión y la ira.

Sentimientos que a pesar de todo nunca se había arrepentido de sentir, por más inmoral que fuera su situación no se arrepentía en lo absoluto de haberse enamorado de ella.

Cuando la conoció ella estaba casada con un hombre serbio llamado Markus que apenas y respetaba su matrimonio, el cual nunca llegaron a consumar; Nicoleta igual tenía una reputación escabrosa, se le había acusado muchas veces de practicar la brujería, de alabar al demonio, e inclusive, de ser un monstruo que corrompía a los hombres. Cosas que el ucraniano sabía bien que eran mentira, que la rumana tenía esa reputación para cubrir los males que cometía su marido.

Su romance clandestino contenía más amor que su propio matrimonio, cuando ella estaba con Vlad podía sentirse segura y genuinamente feliz, él era la persona que realmente amaba y a quien le entregó su castidad.

Intentó ocultar su relación lo mejor que pudo, pero su esposo no era alguien a quien se le pudiera engañar tan fácilmente.

Una noche mientras ella se preparaba para ver al ucraniano, usaba un vestido blanco y Markus la acorraló, ellos discutieron y ella le amenazó que lo haría pagar por todo el mal que le había traído. Pero él, celoso y colérico, prefirió apuñalarla antes de permitirle dejarla por otro hombre.

Markus temeroso de las consecuencias le pidió ayuda a una criada, quien se llevó el cuerpo hasta lo profundo del bosque, depositando su cuerpo dentro de una cabaña donde solían practicar rituales paganos. La criada logró hacer que la herida sanara, más no que volviera a la vida… la sangre en su cuerpo se había agotado.

Esa misma noche Vlad se enteró del estado de Nicoleta y cabalgó hasta aquella cabaña, encontrando el cuerpo inerte de la mujer que amaba.

A pesar de su rostro no parecía carente de vida, el resto de su cuerpo si… no tenía pulso y su piel se sentía demasiado fría al tacto. Él sabía que no era natural que los muertos regresaran a la vida, pero quería que fuera así… deseaba traerla de regreso.

La criada le explicó que no todas las almas van a lo que llaman cielo, ya que algunas permanecen vagando en la tierra cuando tuvieron una muerte horrible, y le ofreció una forma de que Nicoleta regresara, una que requería de un sacrificio.

Él accedió.

Lo que tenía que hacer era regresar cada noche a esa cabaña y darle de beber a Nicoleta con su propia sangre; a Vlad le pareció macabro en un principio, pero haría lo que fuera para traerla de vuelta. Diario se flagelaba el brazo, haciéndose cortes para sacar la cantidad de sangre necesaria.

Así, conforme fueron pasando los días y Vlad se hacía más débil, Nicoleta fue recuperando el calor de su cuerpo, el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Y durante una noche de Luna llena, mientras Vlad se pinchaba el dedo con un alfiler y pintaba con las gotas de su sangre los labios rojos de su amada, ella abrió los ojos y reconoció a su amado.

—Vlad… lamento que hayas tenido que esperarme tanto, la muerte es un largo camino y…— sujetó sus mano y besó sus pálidas mejillas —Ahora podremos estar juntos para siempre… ¿eso es lo que deseas?—

—Si…— respondió débilmente el ucraniano, abrazando a Nicoleta contra su cuerpo. Acariciando la delgada tela de aquel vestido blanco que usaba —Eso es lo que más quiero…—

—Entonces recupera fuerzas, vuelve a casa y yo iré contigo después ¿de acuerdo?— ella sonrió, sin que él se diera cuenta que dos filosos colmillos sobresalían por su boca.

—No tardes mucho por favor— Vlad besó sus labios, dejando que estos se tiñeran del mismo rojo de su sangre.

—Antes de que la noche termine estaré contigo— le prometió y entonces lo dejó ir. Ella esperó un poco y salió de la cabaña, dirigiéndose a la que alguna vez fue su casa, el mismo sitio donde aún se encontraba quien fuera su esposo y también su asesino.

Encontró el arma con la que le había arrebatado la vida y le devolvió el favor. Atacando con el arma y sus colmillos mientras este dormía.

Entonces antes de que el sol saliera ella apareció en la casa del ucraniano, se sentó al borde de la cama y esperó a que Vlad despertara.

—¿Nicoleta… qué hiciste?— él le miró asustado, notando el estado de sus vestimentas.

—Me gusta el rojo ¿acaso no es un hermoso color?— sujetó los bordes de su vestido, su blancura había desaparecido y ahora goteaba manchas carmín.

—El rojo es el color de la sangre, le concedo la vida a quien me la dio— acarició las heridas del ucraniano y luego se quitó la sortija de matrimonio tirándola hacía el pequeño charco de sangre en el suelo —Y se la robo a quien me la quitó—


	31. Día 30: Nieve

**Nieve**

Una tormenta de nieve los había retenido en el interior del hotel.

A pesar de que ese pequeño viaje era sólo una excusa para estar solos, Xiao no tenía previsto que el clima le fuera a dar tantos problemas. Llevaba encima tres capas de ropa además de la bufanda y los guantes para abrigarle, aun así, sentía frio.

Ese no era el caso de Emil, quien con apenas un abrigo sobre su ropa lo mantenía caliente. El islandés encendió la televisión, poniendo justo el canal de noticias locales donde los mantenían al tanto del paso de la tormenta.

—La próxima vez vayamos a un sitio que tenga spas y un clima menos polar—se quejó el hongkonés mientras tiritaba, iba cerrando la última ventana de su habitación.

—No es mi culpa que seas un llorón que no sepa soportar el frio—replicó Emil algo molesto. Dejó la televisión encendida mientras revisaba su celular, que le marcaba decenas de notificaciones, todas de su hermano mayor —¡Maldita sea!— se levantó y lanzó el aparato contra la cama.

Xiao no se inmutó ante la violenta reacción de su acompañante —¿Qué ocurrió?—

—Lukas, dijo que apenas pasé la tormenta quiere que vaya a casa con él y si me niego tendrá que venir por mi hasta acá…

—Tu hermano es demasiado exagerado.

—Envidio que el tuyo no esté sobre ti todo el tiempo— desganado, Emil se sienta en la alfombra a escasos metros de la chimenea.

—En eso te equivocas— Xiao tomó una manta y fue a sentarse con él cerca del fuego para entrar en calor —Quizá Yao no me esté acosando en todos lados, pero siempre encuentra la forma de vigilarme… estoy seguro de que alguna de mis cosas tiene chip de rastreo o algo así—

Emil intentó sonreír, pero toda esa situación lo tenía demasiado molesto —Es injusto, como ellos se creen con el derecho de meterse en nuestra vida… se supone que este sería un fin de semana sólo para nosotros dos, ahora no durara nada y la maldita nieve nos tiene atrapados en el hotel—

A Xiao no le gustaba verlo así de frustrado, y sabía que el motivo de su pesar era comprensible, pero de cualquier forma no quería que estuviera de mal humor mientras estuvieran juntos. El hongkonés se fue quitando las capas de ropa extra que tenía y con la manta que llevaba igual cubrió a Emil, le abrazó por el hombro y lo atrajo más hacía él —Es para compartir calor—

—Ajá claro...—Emil miró hacia otro lado, no dejando que viera el sonrojo en sus mejillas e igual se recargó en el hombro de Xiao.

—Sabes que no todo está arruinado ¿cierto?, puede que no podamos salir de aquí y que tengamos que irnos antes, pero la razón por la que venimos era poder estar juntos sin que nadie nos moleste, a pesar de todo estoy feliz por estar aquí contigo— Xiao besó su frente.

—Cierto… ¿pero era necesario que lo dijeras de una forma tan cursi?— volteó hacía él y le devolvió el beso, se recargó en él y después decidió cambiar el canal, buscando alguna película que ambos pudiera disfrutar y poder pasar la noche juntos con el calor de la chimenea.

Afuera la nieve caía cubriendo de blanco todo a su paso, trayendo un gélido viento consigo que se colaba en el interior de la habitación. Pero esto ya no lograba molestar más a Emil y a Xiao, quienes ya habían encontrado la forma de encontrar calor y el tiempo que duró la tormenta fue uno que recordarían siempre.

La noche transcurrió y la tormenta se debilitó, terminando por ser una nevada que les permitió quedarse un día más.


	32. Día 31: Llanto

**Llanto**

Mathias descansaba sobre la arena del puerto de Copenhague, leía un libro bastante gastado y a unos metros de donde estaba había una estatua de una mujer descansando sobre una piedra y mirando hacía el mar, como si desde aquel punto pudiera recibir o saludar a los viajeros, o bien, retornar al mar donde realmente pertenecía.

Seguía leyendo, sosteniendo el lado derecho de su libro donde la cubierta ya se estaba despegando. Muchos le habían insistido de que cambiara aquel libro viejo por una edición más nueva, pero él se negaba.

La razón por la que conservaba ese libro no era tampoco por el valor que pudiera tener una primera edición, sino que, significaba mucho para él que ese libro de cuentos fuera un regalo del mismo autor.

La espuma del mar comenzó a golpear sus pies. El sentir aquellas pequeñas burbujas acariciar su piel le trajo pequeños recuerdos de años atrás, cuando se encontraba en la misma playa junto al autor.

* * *

Andersen siempre había sido una persona demasiado sentimental e inconscientemente plasmaba sus más profundos sentimientos en sus obras, por ejemplo, su fallida vida amorosa tanto con mujeres y hombres, incluso la tristeza que le daba recibir malas críticas. Mathias recordaba especialmente una vez que lo encontraron llorando en el jardín de Charles Dickens luego de leer malas críticas sobre dos de sus cuentos.

En el invierno de 1836, Hans Christian Andersen se encontraba escribiendo la trama para un ballet y que posteriormente sería un cuento. Estaban ambos sentados mirando la misma playa y luego de que el escritor terminara el primer boceto del final se lo dio a Mathias para que leyera.

Una sonrisa se iba formando en su rostro mientras iba leyendo y pasó varias veces su mirada en el final del cuento:

Ella se había lanzado al mar y su cuerpo se convirtió en espuma, pero en lugar de morir se convierte en un espíritu etérea, una hija del aire. Podría ganar un alma eterna si realizaba buenas acciones durante trecientos años, y cada que encontrara un niño bueno se le restaría un año a ese tiempo, peor por cada niño malo que encontrara ella lloraría, y cada lagrima significaría un día más. Así sería hasta que un día lograra tener un alma inmortal y ascender a la gloria de los cielos.

—Gracias por darle un final feliz…—le dijo a Andersen.

—No hay nada que agradecer, creo que mientras más viejo te haces, más deseas que las personas tengan un final feliz…— el escritor soltó una pequeña lágrima —Dar lo que unos no podemos tener—

—¿El tener un final y ser feliz?

—Exacto, cada uno de nosotros dos con su respectivo castigo.

Mathias le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro al escritor, intentando alejar aquellos sentimientos negativos de su mente —No dudes que esto será un éxito, Hans. Vendrán cosas buenas—

* * *

La historia fue publicada en abril del siguiente año y hasta la fecha sigue siendo un clásico de la literatura infantil, una de las favoritas del danés junto con _La reina de las nieves_ y _El patito feo_. La estatua que estaba cerca de Mathias fue en honor a la protagonista de ese mismo cuento que se encontraba leyendo y en la vieja casa de Andersen se encuentran los primeros borradores.

—Me dijeron que te encontraría aquí— Lukas apareció en la playa y se sentó junto a él sobre la arena —¿Qué es se supone que haces?—

Sonrió un poco al ver a su amigo y suspiró —Quería tener un momento tranquilo, pero el pasado siempre vuelve y, bueno, aquí hay muchas cosas que no quiero olvidar—

—¿Qué clase de cosas?

—Bellos y tristes recuerdos, personas que han pasado por aquí y aún extraño, personas que todavía siguen a mi lado como tú y otras que no, pienso en el amor— miró al noruego y se mordió el labio, experimentando cierto pesar en su corazón —Dime, ¿alguien puede morir por un amor no correspondido?—

Lukas se cohibió al escucharlo, sintiendo un extraño vuelco en el pecho miró al danés nuevamente, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo vio una de las imágenes del libro: una sirena. Eso lo desilusionó un poco luego de entender a que se refería realmente, a ese cuento

—Sólo internamente…—suspiró —Ha pasado casi dos siglos, debes dejar de culparte por lo que ella hizo, Mathias—

Ella. A sus ojos sólo era una niña que se había enamorado ciegamente de él, un sentimiento que él nunca respondería por estar enamorado de alguien más. La última vez que la vio su rostro sonriente estaba colmado de llanto y dolor, Mathias la había rechazado y ella en lugar de maldecirlo, sólo se fue y le deseo que fuera feliz.

Días después su cuerpo fue encontrado a la orilla de la playa, se había suicidado arrojándose al mar. Muchos habían dicho que ella no alcanzaría el cielo porque se había quitado la vida.

La historia de La sirenita le recordaba a esa chica, y en muchas cosas de la historia Andersen había plasmado su amor imposible con Edvard Collin, su amado que tuvo que casarse con una mujer y le rompió el corazón.

Una historia de amor no correspondido y un final feliz a largo plazo.

La espuma del mar volvió a golpear a sus pies y pensó "Espero esos trescientos años se hayan reducido y ahora estés en un lugar mejor"

Volvió a su libro y buscó el inicio del cuento —Lukas, ¿te importa si te leo la historia?—

El noruego negó, tomándose la libertad se recargarse en el hombro del danés —En verdad me gustaría escuchar la historia otra vez—

Con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, Mathias comenzó a narrarle el cuento de la sirenita —En el fondo del más azul de los océanos había un maravilloso palacio…—

* * *

**¡Fictober terminado!**

**Les agradezco a todos haber seguido este proyecto conmigo. De todo corazón les doy las gracias por cada comentario, voto y vista.**

**Espero poderlo hacer el año que entra e igual, hacer más fanfics de Hetalia.**

**Los quiero.**

**~Aoba.**


End file.
